Oh KamiSama
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Kanzeon descend s'occuper de nos quatres jeunes gens... Est ce vraiment une bonne idée?
1. HiMiTsu!

_Bonjour à tous...  
Bon voila ma seconde fics, le plus drole c'est que je la commence sans savoir quel en sera le scenario, il viendra bien au fur et à mesure... enfin du moins je l'espere...hihihi  
Sinon je tiens a remercier mon baka-saru adoré qui m'a un peu donnée l'idée principale de cette seconde fics et qui a été assez gentil pour lire la premiere... lol  
  
Voila, cette fics sera peut etre yaoi, peut etre lime ou lemon, on parlera de goku et sanzo ou de gojyo et hakkai... c'est flou je sais mais soyez indulgents...arigato!hihihi  
  
Bon aller, normalement ca va etre Gojyo et Hakkai.. mais chhuut faut pas le dire !  
Hi-Mi-Tsu!  
  
Lexique :  
baka : idiot  
saru: singe  
baka saru : idiot de singe  
himitsu: secret  
Urusai : la ferme!  
ksooo: "merde!"  
Kappa: obsédé je pense  
so dess'ne : en effet, je vois etc...  
ma ma : allons allons...  
Sumimasen ou gomen : désolé ou excuse moi...  
Kami-sama: Mon dieu, ma deesse.  
  
Aller bonne lecture!_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"C'est logique de te donner ce que tu desires...  
Alors dis moi,  
Sexe ou Amour...  
Duquel as-tu besoin?"_  
  
----  
  
Elle avait beau faire, l'immuabilité du monde divain, l'ennuyait toujours autant... Elle enviait la vie trépidante et dangereuse de Konzen... -_ Enfin de Sanzo-Sama _- et de ses compagnons...  
Elle aussi aurait aimé passer ses journées et ses nuits en leur compagnie...  
Un sourire plein de malice se dessina sur ses levres de déesse...  
  
" hum... pourquoi pas tout compte fait, ca pourrait etre _drole..._"  
  
Jiroshin qui etait toujours aupres de Kanzeon Bosatsu se pencha pour regarder de plus pres le visage de la deesse...  
  
"Kami-sama pourquoi souriez vous de la sorte, je n'aime pas ca du tout, vous ne comptez quand même pas intervenir dans la vie de ces mortels? C'est contre nos regles!"  
"Ho tais toi vieux fou, tu es bien le seul ici à s'inquieter de ces fichues regles, nous sommes des dieux n'est ce pas? alors pourquoi se plier devant une regle quelconque...   
J'en ais assez de rester ici à observer, je voudrais un peu plus participer... il n'y a rien de mal..."   
  
Portant la main à sa bouche le rire de la deesse emplit les salles du palais celeste...  
Non vraiment, elle aimait son idée, et puis les hauts dignitaires du palais celeste etaient trop préoccupés par leurs affaires internes de tromperie et de pouvoir pour s'inquieter de son sort...  
Enfin elle allait un peut s'amuser....  
  
Elle se retourna d'un air princier vers Jiroshin et lui intima l'ordre de prendre soin de Nataku durant son absence...  
  
"Mais Kami-sama qu'allez vous faire?" eut il a peine le temps de protester...  
"Hi-Mi-Tsu!"  
Son rire s'estompa en meme temps que son image...  
  
Prenant sa tete entre les mains il commenca a se diriger vers l'interieur du palais... cela ne promettait rien de bon...  
"ksoooo..."  
  
----  
  
"Harahetta! Samoui! Harahetta Samouiiii!"  
Une jeep verte se dirigeait vers l'ouest.  
Le chauffeur un sourire constant aux levres regardait d'un air amusé les deux jeunes hommes assis sur la banquette arriere.  
Un grand avec les cheveux rouges et un plus jeune portant un diademe doré.  
Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser etait le passager qui etait à sa droite, ce beau blond avait meme l'air plutot sur le bord de la crise de nerf...  
  
"HARAHET..." _le bruit d'une securité de revolver_ se fit entendre...   
"**URUSAI!!!!** Redis le encore une seule fois Saru et tu n'auras plus jamais ce genre de probleme..."  
"Mais Sanzo..." Goku utilisait sa voix la plus implorante...  
  
_Un second bruit..._ celle d'une arme qu'on amorce...  
  
"Essaies... juste pour rigoler..." son regard se rapprochait plus de celui du meutrier en serie plutot que de celui d'un moine compatissant...  
"... humpfff" goku capitula  
  
"Ma ma Sanzo, pour une fois Goku n'a pas tord, nous n'avons pas mangé depuis plus d' une journée, je dois dire que meme Hyakuru et moi sommes affamés...  
La prochaine ville est dans deux heures à peine Goku, des que nous seront arrivés nous trouveront un restaurant, cela te convient?"  
"Merci Hakkai!" Goku lui offrit son plus beau sourire tout en lancant un regard plein de reproche à Sanzo...  
  
La voix de Hakkaï avait toujours le don de calmer cette petite troupe...  
Sanzo rangea son arme, et Goku essaya de penser à autre chose... _des boulettes de viandes? nan pas bon... trouver autre chose..._  
  
Gojyo fixait Hakkai à travers le retroviseur, tout en lui lancant un sourire charmeur il s'approcha de son oreille:  
"Dis donc beau brun tu crois pas que tu pourrais un peu appuyer sur le champignon, deux heure c'est encore un peu long pour moi... la compagnie d'une jolie femme me manque attrocement..."  
"So dess' ne Gojyo, on va essayer... tu as entendu Hyakuru tout le monde compte sur toi ..."   
Un petit _"hiiuuu"_ se fit entendre sous le capot... et la jeep commenca à avancer plus vite...  
  
----  
  
_"Là, voila , comme ca , ca sera parfait..."_  
Derriere un rocher Kanzeon preparait son piege, un gentil piege mais un piege quand meme...  
  
Elle avait beaucoup hésité, un homme ou une femme?  
  
Etre un homme pour une fois la tenterai bien, mais abandonner son corps d'une perfection divine (_c'etait le cas de le dire_) l'embetait quand meme.  
Elle avait coupé la poire en deux, elle garderait son corps mais prendrait un autre visage, il ne manquerait plus que ces jeunes humains la reconnaissent, ca risquerait de mettre son plan en l'air...  
  
Elle fit apparaitre un miroir devant elle, reajusta son corsage, puis s'examina consciencieusement...  
Pour creer son visage elle s'etait inspirée de ses quatres proies, les cheveux rouges de Gojyo, le regard vert emeraude de Hakkai, le visage fin de Sanzo et le sourire franc de Goku...  
Parfaite... si elle ne se connaissait pas elle tomberait sous le charme...  
Elle jubilait... enfin un peu d'action...  
  
Un bruit de jeep, et un "Harahetta" sonore se fit entendre...  
Elle ne put reprimer un sourire, decidemment elle les aimait beaucoup...  
  
Elle dechira un bout de sa jupe et s'entailla la jambe avec ses ongles...  
  
"_Pffff gacher un si beau corps.. mais bon c 'est pour la bonne cause_"  
  
Elle s'allongea à terre et attendi que ces quatres beaux jeunes hommes viennent à elle...  
Elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup en moins d'une minute elle entendi un bruit de frein à coté d'elle accompagné d'un grognement de Goku qui se plaignait de la violence de la conduite d'Hakkai...  
  
------  
"Hakkaaaiii... tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?"  
  
Mais hakkai avait deja sauté de la jeep et etait maintenant penché sur le corps de la jeune femme qui semblait evanouie...  
Il examina sa blessure de sa cuisse et se mit à la soigner rapidement...  
Une douce lumiere verte inonda la jambe de le jeune femme, et la plaie se cicatrisa sous les mains expertes de Chô Hakkai...  
  
Gojyo qui etait penché par dessus l'epaule de Hakkai souriait a pleine dent...  
"Et bien on trouve de plus jolies fleurs que je ne pensais dans le coin... tout compte fait plus la peine de te presser Hakkai, la prochaine ville peut bien attendre...héhéh"  
  
"Sale kappa pervers, tu ne pense vraiment qu'a ca..."  
"**QUOI?** qu'est ce que tu as dis baka saru?"  
Un nuage de fumée commencai a entourer les deux youkai...  
"vas-y repete un peu pour voir?"  
"cafard rouge!"  
"tu vas me le payer..."  
  
Se bruit incessant reveilla la jeune inconnue...  
  
Elle tourna son reguard vers hakkai...  
  
"_Hum... vraiment tres beau... tout cela commence a merveille..._" songea la deesse...  
  
"Ou suis je?" sa voix semblait plus proche du chant que de la parole...  
  
"_Ne jamais rien laisser au hasard... c'est ca le truc_ "  
  
"Ne bougez pas nous allons vous ammener dans la ville la plus proche mon nom est Hakkai, vous ne risquez plus rien..."  
La jeune femme tendit les bras et les accrocha autour du cou du youkai, elle se souleva à peine et l'embrassa passionement  
  
"_et de un.... _" si elle avait pu elle aurait poussé un cri de vistoire, mais elle se contenta de sourire...  
  
"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous en suis reconnaissante" et elle s'evanouit...  
  
Le bruit de bataille entre Goku et Gojyo s'etait arrété d'un coup, Gojyo qui tenait Goku en l'air par le col venait de le lacher à terre...  
"Alors ca... pourquoi je me bat avec le saru alors que pendant ce temps Hakkai se tape du bon temps..."  
"C'est encore ta faute saru..."   
  
Goku qui etait deja en tailleur par terre se retrouva avec le poing de Gojyo sur le haut de crane...  
"heeyyy... "  
  
Hakkai qui tenait maintenant la jeune femme dans ses bras se dirigeait vers la jeep...  
"Ma ma Gojyo, elle etait semi inconsciente , tu pourras la seduire plus tard si tu le desires..."  
  
Sanzo, lui, n'avait pas bougé de la jeep, bizzarement cette jeune femme ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille...  
Il vit donc arriver Hakkai avec ce precieux chargement d'un tres mauvais oeil...  
  
"Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée hakkai?"  
"Je ne sais pas Sanzo, son aura à l'air etrange mais pas menaçante, nous devons au moins l'emmener à la prochaine ville... apres nous aviserons..."  
  
Le sourire d'Hakkai pouvait convaincre le pire des demons, et donc cela marchait aussi avec Sanzo...  
"Faites comme vous voulez... tant qu'on en perd pas de temps..."Sanzo s'alluma une cigarette, le mecontentement le gagnait déja...  
  
----  
  
Jiroshin regardait cette scene du haut du palais celeste...  
"_Vous depassez quand meme les bornes Kanzeon Botatsu, si l'empereur apprend ca..._"  
Un soupir lui echappa...  
"_Kami-sama vous n'en faites vraiment qu'a votre tete..._"  
  
----  
  
Les yeux fermés Kanzeon ne savait pas comment se retenir de rire a gorge déployée, ca y est elle etait avec ses quatres voyageurs préférés... mais maintenant qu'allait elle pouvoir inventer pour s'amuser un peu plus...  
Elle avait remarqué le regard outragé de Gojyo quand ses levres s'étaient posées sur celles si douces et paisibles de Hakkai.. Y aurait il un filon a creuser?...  
En tout cas elle se promettait de decouvrir ce qui se tramait... de toute facon elle etait la pour ca, ne?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ Voial c'est le premier chapitre... vous en pensez quoi?  
Si vous avez des idées pour le deroulement de l'action je suis toute ouie!!! hihihi  
Bientôt la suite, enfin je l'espere!  
  
**Ja ne!**_


	2. Toujours les memes qui s'amusent

_Voila le second chapitre, j'espere que cela vous plaira :o)  
En fin de compte cette fics sera une sequel de " Peut etre " ma premiere fics...  
  
**Reviewers**: Marci Thaelle, j'espere que Kanzeon repondra a toutes tes esperances :o)  
  
Toto, toujours pas de volvic, mais le prochain chapitre peut etre héhéh  
  
Sur ce , bonne lecture!_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_"C'est logique de te donner ce que tu desires...  
Alors dis moi,  
Sexe ou Amour...  
Duquel as-tu besoin?"_**  
  
----  
  
"Cinq chambres et de la nourriture pour le Saru"  
"Désolée Monsieur, il ne nous reste plus que trois chambres, mais le diner vous est offert par la maison..."  
Le moine poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Les deux zouaves qui partageaient habituellement la banquette arrière de la jeep commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs...   
Il posa sa carte de crédit sur le comptoir ainsi que son pistolet. Puis regarda la receptionniste droit dans les yeux...  
"Vous etes surs!!!??"  
L'hotesse ne pu réprimer un petit cri de surprise...  
"Je... je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, c'est le fete du village dans deux jours et tous les hotels sont complets..."  
  
Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un bonze qui fumait c'etait deja étonnant mais en plus il portait une arme?!  
A bien y regarder, c'etait le groupe en entier qui etait étrange. Un grand rouquin au regard ravageur qui tapait sans vergogne sur un jeune homme qui semblait avoir concu le mouvement perpetuel et qui avait à premiere vue des cordes vocales sur-puissantes, puis en retrait un jeune homme repirant le calme et l'embara face au comportement de ses camarades, qui soutenait sur son épaule une femme au physique parfait...  
Oui , franchement ils n'etaient pas communs...  
  
Sa reflexion fut coupée par le bruit d'un coup de feu...  
"URRUUUSSAAIIII!!!!"... Le moine avait enlevé l'arme du comptoir et avait tiré sur ... sur ses compagnons...??!!  
La jeune receptionniste en tomba à la renverse...  
Sans plus s'inquieter de ce menu accident, Sanzo prit la clef d'une des chambres et gromela qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne avant le lendemain matin...  
"Vous avez qu'a vous partager celles qui reste, le premier que je vois dans ma chambre... _OMAE O KOROSU !!!_"  
  
-------  
  
"Ma ma... bon alors comment allons nous repartir les chambres?"  
"C'est tres facile, je dors avec la jolie etrangere et toi et Goku vous partagez la derniere chambre..."  
Hakkai porta la main à sa nuque, _"non il ne changera jamais..."_  
Le sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur son visage augmenta le poids de ses paroles  
"Je ne crois pas Gojyo, cela ne serait pas convenable, nous allons nous partager une chambre à trois et laisser cette pauvre enfant se reposer"  
"humph... encore une nuit sans femme dans mes bras... je dois etre maudit"  
Donnant un coup de pied dans le vide de dépit, Gojyo se retourna ensuite vers Goku...  
"Bon , Saru, Monsieur Hakkai a dit, alors on va faire comme ca, mais que dirais-tu d'un bon repas avant, hum?"  
"YATAAA!!!"  
Goku tirant Gojyo par le bras disparaissait deja dans la cuisine de l'hotel...  
"Harahetta..."  
"Voui ,_on sait..._"  
  
------  
  
Se retrouvant seul dans le hall, Hakkai s'empara des deux clefs qui restaient et entreprit de coucher la jeune femme au plus tôt.  
Elle avait besoin de se reposer, et lui aussi en fin de compte, soigner cette plaie lui avait demandé plus d'energie qu'il n'aurait du. Et il pensait avec bonheur à la possibilité de dormir enfin dans un veritable lit, plutôt que dans une tente.  
  
Les escaliers montés, il ouvrit la premiere chambre, il y deposa le corps inerte de la jeune inconnue et s'apprettait à quitter la chambre quand il entendi une voix dans son dos.  
"Votre prenom? c'est Hakkai? ne?"  
La main sur la poignée, Hakkai ne se retourna pas...  
"Hai, mais vous devez dormir maintenant, nous discuterons demain matin"  
Le bruit de la soie froissée effaca le silence de la pièce, Kanzeon s'approcha du corps tendu de jeune homme brun.  
" Pourquoi demain nous avons toute la nuit pour ca?"  
D'un geste souple et felin elle tourna le visage d'Hakkai vers le sien, yeux verts dans yeux verts... _parfait!_  
  
Hakkai sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, aucune femme ne l'avait regardé comme ca depuis... _depuis Kanan_.  
Un frisson lui parcouru le corps, il n'avait pas laché la poignée de la porte et la serrait maintenant avec force, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi...  
  
"De quoi as tu peur? Je veux juste te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé! Mon nom est Nezonka, j'ai été attaquée par une bande de youkai mais j'ai reussi à m'enfuir, j'etais perdue si vous ne m'aviez pas retrouvée avant eux..."  
"Et bien Nezonka-sama, je suis heureux que nous soyons arrivés à temps, mais vous devez dormir maintenant et moi aussi...  
Bonne nuit"  
  
Fermement mais sans etre brusque Hakkai se degagea de l'emprise suave de Kanzeon et referma la porte derriere lui...  
Son coeur battait la chamade, la beauté de cette femme etait sans pareil et il n'avait pas l'habitude de telle avances... Gojyo s'en serait certainement mieux sorti que lui...  
Gojyo, l'evocation de se nom l'appaisa, son garde fou l'avait il appelé une fois, et c'etait toujours le cas, quelques années apres...  
  
Il se dirigea vers leurs chambres communes et remercia le silence qui l'enveloppai maintenant...  
  
-------  
  
"_Coriace ces humains..._"La deesse se remis en place une meche de cheveux...  
Elle ne pensait pas avoir un refus aussi direct à ses avances, cela l'etonnait... Serais-ce de la frustration qu'elle ressentait? Elle n'etait pas habituée à ce qu'on lui dise _non_...  
"_Bah, il ne perd rien pour attendre, c'est tout..._"  
  
Un sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur son visage, et puis meme si elle ne reussissait pas avec Hakkai, elle etait sure que Gojyo serait moins..._scrupuleux..._  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque, elle commenca a echaffauder la toile qui emprisonnerait le pauvre Youkai aux yeux de braises...  
Finalement, Hakkai avait raison, un peu d'attente ne lui ferais pas de mal du tout ...  
  
------  
  
"Hakkai, on t'a ramené de quoi manger" Goku sauta sur le lit ou dormait Hakkai les bras remplis de victuailles.  
"Hum, merci Goku, avec tout ca j'en avais oublié le repas..."  
  
Gojyo fixait le yeux verts de son ami, ils avaient un air troublé que Gojyo ne connaissait pas, et cela ne lui plaisait pas...  
Après tout, ils etaient restés longtemps dans la cuisine de l'hotel, pas mal de choses auraient pu se passer durant leur abscence... Cet idée lui fit serrer les poings... _Non ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout!_  
  
"Dis moi, beau brun, tu ne nous cacherais pas des choses, tu ne comptes quand meme pas me piquer mon role de seducteur de la bande, le role de conducteur impassible ne me conviendrait pas du tout!"  
  
Gojyo avait lancé ces paroles en s'asseyant au près de Hakkai, lui enserrant les épaules de son bras droit.  
Il agissait toujours en seducteur avec Hakkai, la force de l'habitude peut-etre, mais il aimait voir le reguard gené de cet ancien humain quand il l'approchait, _d'un peu trop pres_. Bizzarement cela lui donnait toujours envie de sourire...  
  
"Gojyo, tu racontes n'importe quoi, j'ai juste couché notre invitée et je suis venu me reposer, soigner sa blessure m'a epuisé..."  
"Mmmh... si tu le dis, mais n'oublies pas, cette jolie etrangere m'est deja reservée, j'en ai marre de partager mes chambres avec Goku, il n'est pas assez sexy pour moi..."  
"Heyyy, sale kappa, qu'est ce que tu insinues????..."  
"Moi, rien, juste que je n'ai pas aussi mauvais gout que notre moine adoré..."  
Sur ce Gojyo écrasa le reste de cigarette qui se consummait à sa bouche et s'allongea dans le lit qui lui etait attribué...  
Goku le regardait avec des yeux comme des toupies...  
"Qu'est ce que tu as dis? quoi? que?... comment?"  
"Dors bien saru..." Gojyo se retourna, montrant son dos à un Goku plus rouge qu'une tomate...  
  
Hakkai emit un leger rire, cela faisait longtemps que la relation de Sanzo et de Goku etait connue par lui et Gojyo, mais ils avaient fait comme si ils ne savaient rien, craignant les balles du pistolet anti-monstre...  
Sanzo semblait tres susceptible des qu'on effleurait le sujet, pourtant ses gestes affectueux envers Goku etaient de plus en plus flagrants.  
  
Selon Hakkai leur relation s'etait confirmée une nuit ou Gojyo s'etait plaint des ronflements de Goku et que ce dernier avait donc du partager la chambre de Sanzo...  
Le lendemain matin, leurs reguards avaient été etranges et leur comportement plus que mysterieux...  
Voir Sanzo _sourire_ etait plus que rare, mais le voir arborer un sourire fixe durant toute une journée etait carrement _unique!_  
Goku, lui, avait été d'un calme olympien, il semblait enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il n'avait donc plus besoin de rien d'autre...  
Peut à peu cet aura d'euphorie les avait quitté, ils avaient repris leur comportement normal, mais le lien qui les unissait etait encore d'une visibilité sans faille...  
  
"Ne t'inquiete pas Goku, il rigolait c'est tout, tu connais Gojyo..."  
"...Hai... je vais.. je vais faire un tour, ne m'attend pas "  
"So dess'ne Goku, bonne nuit..." Hakkai, s'allongea avec un soupir de contentement, la nuit l'enveloppait de son calme...  
  
------  
  
Sanzo, assis sur le rebord de la fenetre fumait deja sa dixieme cigarette, il n'aimait pas savoir cette inconnue pres d'eux, cela ne lui annoncait rien qui vaille...  
Hakkai et son fichu sens de le gentillesse... enfin au moins il avait reussi à avoir une chambre seul... Les bavardages incessant de Gojyo et de Goku lui donnait des envies de meurtres  
Il n'y en avait que pour Gojyo, meme si ce n'etait que des disputes de gamins turbulents, voir Goku rigoler avec ce Kappa le mettait dans une rage folle...  
  
"Pffffff , baka..." laissa-t-il échaper entre ses dents...  
Comme fait d'expres à cette instant quelqu'un tapa à sa porte...  
"Sanzo ?... tu dors ?" La voix de Goku etait étouffée par la porte close...  
  
Sanzo ne put reprimer un leger sourire, il ne l'ecoutait donc jamais...  
  
"Oui, baka et j'avais prevenu, -personne dans ma chambre-, c'est trop dur à comprendre?"  
Le silence se fit lourd derriere cette porte desesperement fermée, Sanzo entendit un bruit de pas qui s'eloignait...  
Machinalement il jetta sa cigarette dans le cendrier deja trop plein et se dirigea vers la porte...   
"Kso..." jura t il... Purquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se tenir à ses porpres décisions...   
Bah il y reflechirait demain...  
  
Adossé sur le chambranle de la porte il fixait le jeune saru qui etait assis juste à coté, les bras autour de ses genoux...  
Sanzo se pencha et le souleva dans ses bras...  
"Allez viens, de toute facon je ne pourrais pas dormir si tu restes là a renifler... saru"  
"Ne m'appelle pas comme ca... mais la chaleur du corps de Sanzo contre le sien le faisait tomber dans une douce somnolence...  
  
Le moine déposa Goku sur son lit et s'allongea à ses cotes, prenant sa tete entre ses mains il l'embrassa tendrement...  
"Dors bien Goku..."  
"Ne sanzo?"  
"Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?"  
"Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi compliqué avec toi?"  
Etouffant un rire Sanzo lui ebouriffa les cheveux tout en lui repondant que c'était pour son mauvais caractere qu'il l'aimait non? alors il comptait bien ne pas changer...  
"Hai..." le sourire de goku venait d'illuminer la piece   
  
"Tu sais quoi, je suis pas si fatigué que ca tout compte fait..."  
"_Baka saru_" mais les mains de Sanzo commencaient deja à froisser le T-shirt de Goku....  
  
-------  
  
"_Toujours les memes qui s'amusent..._"  
Kanzeon n'arrivait pas à dormir et manque de chance pour elle la chambre des deux amants etait juste à coté de la sienne...  
Ecrasant un coussin sur ses oreilles elle gromela des jurons incomprehensibles...  
"_Konzen s'il te plait... au moins essaies d'etre discret!_"  
Le mur mitoyen trembla legerement...  
Un second coussin sur les oreilles...  
"_J'ai rien dis..._"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_N.D.A.: Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse mais j'ai du mal à mettre en place la situation...BAKA Fanny lol  
Bref laissez moi des reviews si cela vous plait et meme si cela vous plait pas... je supporterais... promis hihihihihi  
  
**Ja ne!** _


	3. Des yeux verts

_  
Re-Bonjour à tous,  
Voui je sais le troisieme chapitre a été long à venir, mais bon j'ai du m'occuper d'autres affaires importantes... hihihi  
Bref toutes mes excuses à tous et à toutes, voila la suite!!!  
  
**Reviewers :** Tous ceux a qui j'ai deja envoyé un mail : MERCI ENCORE!!!  
Pour ceux dont je n'ai pas les emails quelques reponses rapides :  
Gabrielle : merci! j'espere que le chapitre trois te plaira autant que le deux!  
recif: je t'ai deja repondu dans les reviews mais au cas ou tu n'y es pas été, revoila ma reponse :  
"A la fin de "peut etre", il y a une possibilité que ce soit un reve, mais c po sur...  
De là le titre " peut etre", j'ai pris sur moi d'enlever ce doute, a premiere vue ce n'est po un reve hihihi  
J'espere que cela repondra a tes inquietudes :o)"  
voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Ah voui un hourra pour mon baka saru qui est toujours mon beta-lecteur favoris et unique hihihi  
  
Bon ben encore une fois : BONNE LECTURE!!!_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_"C'est logique de te donner ce que tu desires...  
Alors dis moi,  
Sexe ou Amour...  
Duquel as-tu besoin?"_**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ohaio gozaimatsu Goku"  
Goku venait de rentrer dans leur chambre commune...   
En effet il etait plutot l'heure des bonjours, le soleil commencait deja éclairer la piece.  
"Ohaio Hakkai... ma, ma promenade... je me suis assoupi dehors..."  
"Hai", le sourire de Hakkai fit monter le rouge aux joues du saru... _il n'etait vraiment pas doué pour mentir ..._  
  
Il se dirigeait vers son lit quand une main lui attrapa les cheveux,  
"Oi, Saru, encore passé la nuit à faire le fou... Tu pues la clope..."  
Au lieu de repondre, Goku entreprit de faire ravaler ses paroles à Gojyo, lui grimper sur crane lui parut etre une idée de genie...  
"ma ma, qu'elle belle journée..." murmura Hakkai.  
  
------  
  
"Kami-sama"   
"Kami-sama, reveillez vous , Onegai!"  
Jiroshin se tenait penchée sur la deesse, celle ci etait enfouite sous une tonne de coussin et d'edredons...  
Drole de facon de dormir ...  
  
"Kami-sa..."  
"URUSEI!!!!... hum c'est bon c'est bon, qu'est que tu veux espece de parasite... je te manquait tant que ca..."  
"Vos paroles ne sont pas dignes d'une déesse, Kanzeon, je venais juste vous annoncer que l'Empereur avait remarqué votre absence et que _il serait préférable que vous renonciez à votre projet_"  
  
Tout en reajustant sa robe et en redonnant un tombé parfait à ses cheveux la déesse afficha un sourire carnassier...  
"Alors, ca, tu peux toujours y compter... j'ai essuyer mon premier refus hier soir et je te promet que ce sera _le dernier!!!!_"  
"Kanzeon..." la tete entres ses doigts, le pauvre Jiroshin retourna piteusement au royaumes des Dieux, ca ne servait à rien d'argumenter...  
Il ne le savait que trop...  
  
------  
  
Sanzo déja attablé dans le hall de l'hotel prenait sa cigarette matinale.  
Les yeux portés vers l'est, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, beaucoup de choses s'etaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté cet Est lointain pour rejoindre l'Ouest...  
Le chemin etait long, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait etre comme cela, c'etait leur destiné en quelque sorte, _à tous les quatres..._  
  
"Harahetaaaaaaaaaa" ce cri venant du coeur venait de sortir Sanzo de ses pensées...  
"Urusei", mais deux bras venaient encercler ses épaules..  
"Ohaio Sanzo", un baiser fugace sur ses levres...  
"Qu'est ce que tu fiches?" l'arme de Sanzo etait deja pointée vers le jeune youkai debordant d'energie  
"Sanzo, c'est bon Gojyo et Hakkai sont encore la haut, ils se preparent"  
Rangeant son arme Sanzo gromela des paroles incomprehensibles...  
"_Ce n'est pas une raison, saru..._"  
"Gomen sanzo, j'esperait juste que pour une fois..." le visage de Goku s'etait embrumé, il souffrait de devoir garder secrete leur relation, de devoir cacher ses sentiments...  
"Oi, Goku, je t'avais prevenu des le debut... ne m'en veux pas..."  
"Hai"...Goku se retourna, un sourire plein de douceur   
"Ca va sanzo, ne t'inquiete pas, _ashite masu..._"  
  
Les yeux mauves, qui etaient retourné à leur contemplation du soleil levant, s'equarquillerent...  
Il n'avait jamais encore entendu ces mots sortant de la bouche de Goku, il n'avait jamais entendu ces mots, _de toute sa vie..._  
Mais se reprenant vite il ammena sa cigarette a se bouche...  
Puis entendant les pas de Goku s'eloigner il murmura comme pour lui meme:  
"Moi aussi Goku, _moi aussi..._"  
  
------  
  
"Vous etes reveillée?"  
Gojyo bravant l'interdiction d'Hakkai, d'aller reveiller la belle inconnue, etait devant la porte de cette derniere, arborant son sourire des plus charmeurs...  
Une voix suave lui repondi par l'affirmative...  
"Je rentre" annonca t il tout en tournant la poignée de la porte.  
Debout face à la fenetre, ses cheveux rouges etincelaient, commes de fils de lumieres rouges...  
  
_-"Est ce que mes cheveux font le meme effet, se demanda le demi youkai...en tout si c'est la cas, c'est parfait..."-_  
  
Tout en s'approchant de Kanzeon, Gojyo, glissa instinctivement sa mains dans ses propres cheveux, _ne rien laisser au hasard, là est le secret..._  
"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis votre nom belle inconnue... ce n'ai pas tres poli..."  
"Nezonka" repondit elle en se retournant vers Gojyo, il etait deja si proche...  
  
_- "Héhéhé, c'est presque trop facile avec lui... - _jubilait la deesse...  
  
"Enchanté, Moi c'est Sa Gojyo, et vous pouvez me considerer que je suis la pour combler tous vos désirs... _tous_"  
Et comme pour donner plus d'importance à ses paroles il vint poser sa main sur la mur à coté de Kanzeon...  
"Tous? en es tu bien sur? et que connais tu de mes desirs? tu n'arrives meme pas à mettre un visage sur les tiens..."  
  
Le regarde de Gojyo se voila un instant, que savait-elle sur lui... Sanzo avait peut etre raison, peut etre est elle plus qu'une simple victime sauvée par leurs soins...  
"Mes desirs, mais ma belle il ne tient qu'a toi de leur donner un visage, et un corps..."  
  
_- "Il se rattrape bien, nan franchement il me plait, et puis il n'y a pas de mal a s'amuser , ne? "-_  
  
"Pourquoi pas..."  
Approchant doucement de Gojyo, presque sans bruit elle vint poser ses levres sur les siennes... ha la chaleur d'un corps humain, cela faisait longtemps... au diable les tabous...  
N'aimant pas perdre l'initiative, Gojyo enserra ce corps offert, dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien, des yeux verts si intenses, si profonds, les yeux de ... Hakkai...  
  
**_Hakkai???!!!_**  
  
Cette pensée le submerga, il se degagea de l'emprise de Kanzeon en s'excusant et referma la porte derriere lui...  
Que lui arrivait il... son coeur battait la chamade, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un seul coup le visage de Hakkai s'etait imposé à son esprit...  
Il deraillait à plein tube, un superbe femme lui ouvrait les bras et son lit sans la moindre hesitation et lui, lui il pensait... à _Hakkai???!!!!_  
  
Il devait se reprendre et tres vite, cette situation en lui convenait pas du tout...  
_- "Aller mon petit Gojyo, on y retourne et avec le sourire..."-_  
  
-------  
  
Immobile comme une statue, les levres encores tendues vers un baiser fantome Kanzeon n'en revenait pas...  
Deux fois, on l'avait repoussé **Deux FOIS** et en moins de vingt-quatre heures...  
Qu'est qui n'allait pas? elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre, elle etait desirable pourtant, et sa robe legerement transparante aurait fait tressaillir un hermite de longue date...  
  
_- "Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ces fichus humain!!!!!"-_  
  
La rage prenait le dessus face à son étonnement...  
Elle se dirigea d'un pas decidé, vers la porte l'ouvrit avec fracas et empoigna le corps stupefait de Gojyo...  
Claquant la porte derriere eux, elle plaqua Gojyo contre le mur et lui donna le baiser le plus fougueux qu'il n'ait jamais recu.  
  
_- "Et la ? est ce que tu reves encore à ton copain de chambrée?"- pensa Kanzeon..._  
  
Commencant à avoir un reponse positive à son baiser, elle laissa ses mains parcourir les bras denudés de Gojyo...  
Le sentant frissoner sous ses carresses , la deesse se detendi un peu, elle n'avait pas encore perdu la main... elle avait failli le croire pendant un instant, _un affreux et long instant...._  
  
Gojyo qui s'etait remis de sa surprise, commencait à trouver la situation de plus en plus interressante...  
Une femme, belle en plus, semblait avoir reellement envie de lui...  
Bah, il allait pas se plaindre non plus...  
_Il reflechirait plus tard à son "probleme Hakkai", pour l'instant il comptait bien profiter...._  
Posant la main sur le cuisse denudée de la deesse, Gojyo, commencait à devenir plus actif dans leur jeu amoureux...  
_- "Les robes fendues, qu'elle belle invention" pensa t il..._  
  
Sa peau etait douce et chaude, les muscles tendus sous cette enveloppe de soie reveillerent les sens de Gojyo.  
Il empoigna la déesses par la taille et la fit grimper autour de son bassin. En un mouvement expert, c'etait maintenant elle, qui avait le dos au mur.  
Les mains de Gojyo se frayaient un chemin à travers le tissu diaphane de sa robe, les rondeurs de ses formes, la fermeté de sa chair, quel homme oserait refuser quoique ce soit a une femme pareil?...  
Gojyo réussi à degager sa bouche de leur baiser pour s'attaquer au cou de Kanzeon, celle ci gemit de plaisir...  
Le sourire de Gojyo s'agrandit, _elle etait vraiemnt superbe..._  
  
Enfoui dans le creux de sa nuque il ne put voir la porte s'ouvrir, ni entendre le hoquet de surprise de Hakkai, voyant les deux jeunes gens ainsi... _entremélés..._  
"Gojyo..." murmura t il...  
Le regard de Kanzeon se posa alors sur lui, une lueur de defi dans les yeux   
"_Si tu le veux, il va falloir bosser dur, beau brun..._" murmura t elle entre ses dents...  
Elle entendi la porte se refermer...  
  
------  
  
Le souffle court Hakkai s'adossa contre la porte, en quoi cette scene pourrait il le gener?   
Pourquoi se sentait il nauséeux? Il connaissant l'amour de Gojyo envers les femmes, alors pourquoi cela le derangait il autant...  
_"Si tu le veux, il va falloir bosser dur, beau brun..."_  
Qu'avait elle voulut dire par là? pourquoi ce regard de defi? Le vouloir? _Gojyo???!!..._  
  
_"Vos cheveux et vos yeux sont mon garde fou."_ cette phrase lui revint en memoire ... il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à ca maintenant...  
  
En tout cas il etait là, dans le meme état de stupeur que Gojyo il y a a peine dix minutes, _mais ca non plus, il ne le savait pas..._  
  
Reprenant son calme il tapa à la porte fermement et appela d'une voix posée et froide :  
"Nezonka, Gojyo, nous allons bientot partir et Sanzo s'impatiente deja..."  
Tournant les talons il descendi dans le hall, l'esprit remplit de questions auquel il avait peur de repondre...  
  
------  
  
_"Nezonka, Gojyo, nous allons bientot partir et Sanzo s'impatiente deja..."_  
  
Hakkai?  
  
Gojyo déposa delicatement la jeune femme à terre.  
Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il etait là? Gojyo grimaca, il avait eut une voix trop froide, comme si il etait decu par quelque chose...  
"Désolé ma belle , nous reprendrons ça plus tard..."  
Kanzon prit sur elle de sourire..  
"J'y compte bien, cela semblait prometteur"lui murmura t elle a l'oreille.  
  
_- "Ca commence à bien faire, on dirait que les Dieux sont contre moi... à cette pensée elle se retint de rire à gorge deployée... c'etait elle la déesse...  
Ca prendra un peu plus de temps c'est tout..." -_  
  
"Je sors en premier, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des remontrance de notre cher bonze..." prenant la main de la demoiselle il y fit un doux baiser.  
La porte fermée il repensa a la voix de Hakkai, bah... il avait du se faire des idées, Hakkai n'avait aucune raison d'etre decu par quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit...  
Une legere grimace reapparu sur ses levres, l'avait il decu? _comment?_  
  
-----  
  
"C'est pas trop tôt, cinq minutes de plus et on partait sans toi, kappa."  
"Une affaire urgente me retenait... " declara Gojyo en s'assayant sur la chaise à coté de Hakkai.  
"Tu n'a pas l'air en forme? ca va?" demanda-t-il en regardant ce dernier de plus pres...  
Il aurait voulu lui demander si il avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui presenter la chose...  
  
"Si si, des vieux souvenirs qui sont venu me hanter c'est tout, je vais bien... et , comment va notre invitée?" Le regard d'Hakkai se fit plus dur en posant cette question ...  
"Elle a l'air... d'aller..." Passant une main génée derriere sa nuque, Gojyo ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute...  
Un baffeur sorti du neant venait de s'abattre sur son crane...  
  
"Tu n'a pas pu t'en empecher sale obsédé... je t'avais prevenu pourtant, que personne ne s'aproche d'elle, elle ne me dis rien qui vaille"  
Se frottant sa toute nouvelle bosse , Gojyo ricana  
"D'abord ce n'est pas moi qui me suis approché... c'est elle, ensuite je ne vois pas en quoi elle est dangereuse et..."   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la _chaise d'Hakkai venait de tomber_ et ce dernier se dirigeait vers la jeep garée à l'entré...  
"Je .. je vous attend à l'exterieur" ...  
"...et de toute facon il ne s'est rien pass" finit Gojyo dans un souffle...  
"Heu qu'est qu'il a?"  
Comme toute reponse il recut un second coup de baffeur...  
"Des fois t'es plus bete que le Saru..."  
  
-----  
  
"Vous m'attendiez?" Kanzeon apparu au moment ou Sanzo allait rejoindre Hakkai...  
"Je n'ai pas encore remercié tout le monde je crois, je m'appelle Nezonka, et je suis votre obligée..."  
"Moi, c'est Goku, lui c'est Sanzo, là c'est Gojyo et Hakkai , tu le connais deja je crois..."Goku s'etait lancé à la rencontre de la jeune femme, sa joie et sa bonomie legendaire prenant le pas sur la mauvaise humeurs de ses compagnons.  
  
"Sanzo, hum? quel honneur... pourrais je vous demander un autre service _Sanzo-sama?_"  
"Allez y mais je vous previens, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai sauvé c'est Hakkai, moi je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire "  
  
_- "Je te reconnais bien la , Konzen, tu ne change pas, ca fait plaisir "-_  
  
"Je le sais et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante, mais serait ce trop vous demander que de m'emmener avec vous jusqu'a ce que je trouve un ville qui veuille m'acceuillir, j'ai perdu ma maison et ma famille avec cette attaque de monstre..."  
"Oi sanzo? on peut dit? comme ca j'aurais quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler que ce kappa..." Goku sautillait devant Sanzo, toujours en mouvement, il ne s'arretait donc jamais? _INTENANBLE!!!!_  
"Cette ville ne vous convient pas?" lanca Sanzo qui venait de faire taire Goku d'un coup de baffeur...  
  
"Elle me rappelle trop tout ce qui vient de se passer... s'il vous plait, je me ferais discrete..."  
Sanzo rongeait son frein, il ne manquait plus que ca, ils ne partaient pas pour un pic-nique que diable, mais plus ca allait plus cela y ressemblait...  
"Faites comme bon vous semble, mais à la prochaine ville, on vous debarque, c'est clair?"  
"Arigato..." et prenant par la bras Gojyo elle se dirigea vers la jeep...  
"Ne Sanzo?"  
"Quoi goku? "  
"Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas?"  
BAFFFFEEEEE  
  
------  
  
_- "Il demarre toujours comme ca, ce tacot, ils preferent toujours se flinguer plutot que de se laisser mainipuler. Ils n'ont pas changés en cinq cents ans malgres toutes leurs mort malgrés toute leur reincarnations." -_  
Kanzeon souriait...  
  
------  
  
_N.D.A.: Yeppaaaa, troisieme chapitre fini!!!!  
J'espere qu'il vous a plus...   
Pensez vous que Kanzeon va avoir ce qu'elle desire? et Gojyo et Hakkai? que desirent ils vraiment?  
reviews onegai!  
Et merci de me lire hihihihi  
**Ja ne!**_


	4. Hakkai

_Bonjour à tous,  
Voila le quatrième chapitre de "Oh Kami-Sama" Désolée pour cette attente mais les vacances m'ont un peu fait perdre la notion du temps...  
  
Tout d'abord les reviewers:  
Je pense avoir envoyé un mail à tous ceux qui m'avaient laissé leur profil accessible, je ne repondrais donc qu'a ceux dont je n'ai pas l'email ...  
( Mais encore merci à tous les autres!!!!)  
Gabrielle : Je t'ai repondu dans les review, mais je vais le refaire ici :)  
Contente que cela te plaise, mais faut pas butter Kanzeon tout de suite, elle va me servir encore un peu.... héhéhéh  
Pour mon passage préféré , ben moi c'est quand Goku dis "Je t'aime" à Sanzo... Kawaaaaaiiii  
Regard Ravaaaaaaageur : lololol... Bon ben si vous voulez connaitre mon beta lecteur favoris et accessoirement mon baka saru ben il vous suffit de lire sa review... ;)  
Alex : ze sait, fait pleins de fautes de frappes... snif... :) vous m'excusez?  
  
Bon et maintenant l'histoire!!!!!  
Bonne lecture :)_  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_"C'est logique de te donner ce que tu desires...  
Alors dis moi,  
Sexe ou Amour...  
Duquel as-tu besoin?"_**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ne, Sanzo?..." Goku etait penché vers le bonze, murmurant à son oreille...  
"Quoi? saru?"  
"_Chhhhuuuuutttt_"  
Sanzo baissa le ton de sa voix, il ne savait pas ou le saru voulait en venir, mais bon...  
"Quoi?"  
"Ca fait plus de six heure que l'on roule et..."  
Sanzo senti que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas beaucoup, sa main se dirigea instinctivement vers l'interieur de sa toge...  
"Et quoi?...."  
"Ben je me demandais si par hasard, tu n'aurais pas _faim..._" le sourire bete de Goku percuta en plein vol un baffeur vengeur....  
  
Goku se retira à l'arriere de la jeep, et se dit pour lui meme,   
- _"Nan, comme ca non plus ca marche pas, mais je trouverais un jour "..._  
  
------  
  
Hakkai qui admirait ce petit spectacle, retrouvait peu à peu le sourire.  
Il n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux depuis leur départ, regarder dans le rétroviseur lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable...  
  
Nezonka etait quasiment couchée sur Gojyo, lui carressant les cheveux et lui murmurant constamement des mots doux à l'oreille...  
_Il avait meme cru appercevoir Gojyo rougir..._  
Un tel debalage d'attentions et de seduction l'ecoeurait, il avait envie d'arreter la voiture et de les laisser tous là, sans chauffeur ni moyen de transport...  
Mais il aurait du expliquer pourquoi il réagissait comme ca, et à vrai dire il ne le savait meme pas lui meme...  
  
Mais le plus dur à supporter etait les regard pleins de defi et de dédain que pouvait lui lancer Nezonka, elle semblait lire dans ses pensées et cela ne lui plaisait pas...  
  
_"Si tu le veux, il va falloir bosser dur, beau brun..."_  
  
Ces paroles lui revinrent...  
Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça, que croyait elle savoir sur leur relation...  
Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu, de plus en plus désespéré...  
  
Habituellement quand ca n'allait pas, Gojyo trouvait toujours un moyen pour se retrouver seul avec lui et lui remonter le moral ...  
_"Je venais juste pour voir qu'elle sale tronche tu tirais"_ lui disait-il la plupart du temps...  
Mais là, il se voyait mal demander de l'aide à Gojyo, vu que c'etait lui _le probleme..._  
  
Tout absorbé dans sa reflexion il n'entendi pas le cri de Sanzo ni les couinement de Hakuryu...  
Quelques secondes plus tards ils etaient trempés, au fond d'un lac et avaient survecu à une bonne chute de quelques metres...  
Seul Hakuryu etait sec, s'etant retransformé en dragon avant de toucher l'eau...  
  
------  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Hakkai, tu ne sais plus reconnaitre un tournant quand tu en vois un?" La voix de Sanzo etait chargée de reproche, faire trempette dans de l'eau glaciale n'avait jamais été son plus grand plaisir...  
"Gomen Sanzo, je ... j'etais _ailleurs..._"  
  
Sentant un bras sur son epaule il se retourna, Gojyo lui souriait...  
"Bah , Sanzo, de toute facon on avait tous besoin d'un bain, et puis l'endroit est joli... Bonne idée Hakkai!" Et lui ebourrifant les cheveux il parti rejoindre Kanzeon qui essorait sa robe devenue totalement _transparante ...._  
  
Cette intervention de Gojyo, fini de lui redonner completement le sourire et il se mit a rire de bon coeur en voyant Goku entrain de pousuivre Hakuryu, pour se venger de cette baignade forcée...  
  
"Bon ben je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a faire un campement ici, de toute facon la prochaine ville est a quatre heure de route et il faut faire secher nos vetements.... _GOKU!!!! ARRETE DE COURRIR PARTOUT OU JE TE BUTTE!!!!"_  
Stoppé dans son bond pour attraper Hakuryu, Le youkai s'etalla lamentablement par terre...  
"hai..." son sourire d'enfant pris en faute adouci un peu la colere de Sanzo et le camp commenca a se construire....  
  
-----  
  
Installée dans sa tente, Kanzeon jubilait, elle connaissait ce lac, des youkai aquatiques le peuplait et leur temperament _"joueur"_ lui convenait parfaiterment...  
  
Etant fait d'eau, la malediction de Guymao ne semblait pas les avoir touché et elle avait senti l'eau fretiller quand ces quatres beaux jeunes hommes avaient été projetés a l'interieur...  
La nuit semblait douce et la lune etait a son apogée..._ La soirée ce prometait fructueuse..._  
  
Dire que c'etait grace à Hakkai tout ca... s'allongeant sur son matelat elle se remémora les pensées de l'ancien humain...  
  
- _"il a l'air complètement perdu le pauvre, le sentiment de possession lui est totalement inconnu et pourtant il est devoré par la jalousie...  
Il y a réelement de quoi s'amuser..."  
- "Et comment reagirais-tu, beau brun si tu voyais l'être qui compte le plus pour toi dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre? resterais-tu toujours aussi calme? ces contrôleurs de forces sont-ils réelement aussi puissants que ca?"_  
  
Kanzeon étouffa son rire...  
Cela devenait passionant... elle adorait de plus en plus son escapade. Elle avait aidé Sanzo et Goku, mais elle comptait bien profiter un peu avant de reunir les deux autres youkais...  
Elle n'aimait pas etre trop gentille, ce n'était pas assez... _amusant_ hihihi  
  
----  
  
"Bon il reste donc trois autres tentes... on les repartit comment Sanzo?"  
Gojyo posait cette question pour la forme, car il savait deja ou il allait passer la nuit...  
"C'est pourtant pas dur, je prend la grande pres de l'arbre et toi et les deux autres vous vous repartissez comme vous les sentez... _c'est pas mon probleme..._"  
"Ok, le bonze, je prend la tente avec la jeune dame et Hakkai et Goku ont une tente chacun, c'est parfait!!!"  
  
Hakkai qui etait adossé à une arbre pas tres loin du campement se redressa brusquement et pris le parti de visiter les environs, _les poings sérrés._  
Ayant remarqué le départ precipité de Hakkai, Sanzo ne put s'empecher d'assener un coup de baffeur à Gojyo...  
  
"Des fois je me demande si tu ne le fait pas expres..." et suivant Hakkai il lanca un regard noir vers le demi-youkai...  
"Dis kappa? c'est vrai j'ai réellement une tente rien que pour moi?"   
"Hai saru..."   
  
Gojyo alla s'assoir au bord du lac, il ne se sentait plus si bien que ca , _finalement..._  
  
-----  
  
Sanzo retrouva Hakkai assis par terre, carressant son dragon blanc lové sur ses genoux...  
"Oi, Hakkai, tu vas te decider à me parler?"  
En entendant la voix de Sanzo, Hakkai semblat s'essuyer les joues...  
  
- _"Il pleure?... sale kappa, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement..."_  
  
"Sanzo, depuis quand t'interresses tu aux histoires des autres?"  
"Depuis que tu as decidé de nous faire prendre un bain forcé et que le saru va ronfler toute la nuit à coté de ma tente..."  
  
Le rire d'Hakkai rassura un peu Sanzo, peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave que ça finalement...  
Posant la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, Sanzo alluma une cigarette...  
  
"Alors? qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"  
"Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça...  
J'ai l'impression que tout ce que fait cette femme est une attaque personnelle... Ca me rend malade de voir cette femme_ avec..._"  
  
Il s'arreta, fixant le vide... en parler n'était peut-être pas le mieux à faire...   
Il inspira profondement...  
  
"On se connait depuis plus de trois ans, maintenant ..."  
Sanzo qui s'était maintenant adossé à l'arbre, souri...  
"_Seulement? _à chaque fois ca me choque, on dirait que ca fait une éternité..."  
"Tu as peut-être raison, mais durant ces trois ans il s'est passé tant de chose, regarde, _toi et Goku..._"  
  
S'étouffant presque, Sanzo lacha sa cigarette...  
"Quoi comment ça ? moi et goku? "  
"hum... j'ai rien dis..." Hakkai souri, mi-calme mi-triste, il ne voulait pas géner Sanzo...  
  
Mais reprenant son aplomb, Sanzo s'assis auprès d'Hakkai...  
"C'est si flagrant que ca ?"  
"Hai..."  
"bah, j'aurais dû être plus discret... mais c'est dur avec ce Saru..."  
"Tu ne devrais peut-être plus l'appeller comme ca maintenant?"  
"Et pourquoi, il n'est pas devenu plus futé pour autant... _et puis ..._"  
"Je comprend, c'est pas facile d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent en parole, ne Sanzo?"  
Pour toute réponse, Sanzo expira un nuage de fumée acre...   
._.. bah, il le ferait peut-être un jour..._  
  
Puis plongeant dans le regard de Hakkai, il reprit son air serieux...  
  
"Je ne suis pas venue la pour te parler du saru et de moi, je suis venu pour etre sûr que demain tu ne nous envoies plus dans un ravin, alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Gojyo et toi?"  
A ce nom le visage de Hakkai changea... _"Gojyo et lui?"_... pourquoi a cette pensée souffrait-il autant?  
  
"Rien, il ne se passe rien, c'est moi qui suis bête... je ne devrais pas me mettre dans des états pareils...  
cette femme repartira bientôt et tout reviendra comme avant ..."  
"Hum, si tu le dis..."  
  
Sanzo se releva...  
"... Vis pour toi Hakkai, combat pour toi, mais ne laisse pas la vie te diriger, c'est à toi de savoir ce dont tu as besoin et envie...  
Alors de quoi as tu besoin?"  
  
-----  
  
"_C'est logique de te donner ce que tu desires... Alors dis moi, Sexe ou Amour... Duquel as-tu besoin?_"  
  
Postée derriere Gojyo, Kanzeon rayonnait...  
Elle lui avait susurré ces mots tout en lui posant un baiser sur la joue...  
Gojyo avait à peine reagi, plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait meme pas entendu Kanzeon s'approcher de lui...  
  
"Hum? que dis tu?"  
"Rien rien, alors que fait-on cette nuit? je n'ai pas envie de dormir et toi?"  
Reprenant son comportement de grand seducteur, Gojyo enlaça Kanzeon...  
"Et si on se mouillait un peu , tous les deux, ta tente a l'air tres confortable ..."  
J'ai une meilleure idée, mais attendons que tout le monde soit couché..."  
Et embrassant Gojyo sur la bouche elle redisparu dans sa tente...  
  
"_Sacré bonne femme... _" Gojyo s'étendi dans l'herbe et se replongea dans ses reflexions...  
  
-----  
  
"Itadakimasu"  
Le repas se finit vite et dans un silence quasi religieux...  
  
Personne n'avait envie de parler, et parler de quoi?  
De cette invitée, de moins en moins appréciée, de Hakkai dont les yeux tristes n'essayaient meme plus de se cacher, de Gojyo qui n'osais plus regarder son ami en face?  
Non, ils n'avaient rien à dire et de toute facon, parler n'aurait fait que envenimer les choses...  
_La nuit porte conseil parait il..._  
  
Tous allèrent donc se coucher, chacun rejoignant sa tente...  
Gojyo, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, rentra dans celle de Hakkai...  
  
-----  
  
"Oi, beau brun, qu'est ce qui se passe tu m'evites depuis ce matin?" Gojyo avait pris l'attitude la plus decontractée qu'il avait pu...  
Voir Hakkai dans cet état de détresse lui faisait mal, d'autant plus qu'il etait persuadé ( sans savoir pourquoi ) que c'etait de sa faute...  
  
Hakkai assis sur l'herbe ne leva pas les yeux...  
"Ce n'est rien Gojyo, je m'inquiete à cause de cette femme c'est tout... et je suis fatigu"  
"hum, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de me cacher des choses, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les secrets..."  
En disant ces mots il vint se mettre en face d'Hakkai relevant son menton avec son index...  
"Alors dis moi... qu'est ce qui t'embête à ce point?"  
  
Se degageant plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu de l'emprise de Gojyo, Hakkai se releva, balayant de la main, le bras toujours tendu de son ami...  
"Rien, laisse moi, tu ne devais pas partager la tente avec Nezonka? _Alors qu'est ce que tu fous la?_" sa voix etait chargée de colere et de tristesse, il avait envie que Gojyo parte, il voulait etre seul...  
"Ok comme tu veux... " Gojyo se sentait blessé par le refus de son ami...  
S'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il devrait au moins le lui dire, pourquoi le mépriser ainsi...  
Il sorti de la tente furieux, il n'entendi pas _les pleurs qui en sortait..._  
  
----  
  
"Je peux rentrer?" Gojyo, toujours ennervé était maintenant devant la tente de Kanzeon...  
pas de reponse... écartant le tissu qui faisait office de porte, il examina l'intérieur.. personne...  
"Je suis l" une voix suave lui parvint aux oreilles...  
Essayant de voir à travers l'obsurité de la nuit, il remarqua une silouette blanche dans le lac...  
"Nezonka?"  
"J'avais envie d'un bain de minuit... tu viens me rejoindre?"  
  
S'approchant silencieusement de l'étang il distinguait de plus en plus precisement la jeune femme, son corps était immergé et ses epaules nues sintillaient sous la lumiere pale de la lune...  
_Elle était totalement nue..._  
Gojyo poussé à la fois par son désir et par sa colère encore présente, se devêtit en un éclair et plongea à côté de Kanzeon...  
"héé, elle est presque chaude..."  
Kanzeon sourit... ca sert des fois _d'etre une deesse_ ...  
"Alors, Gojyo, et maintenant ? que faisont nous?"  
  
-----  
  
Hakkai s'etait allongé dans son lit de fortune, il pleurait silencieusement, ses larmes coulaient sans pouvoir les arrêter...  
Il se sentait trahi, seul et inutile et il ne savait pas pourquoi tous ces sentiment l'assaillaient...  
  
Il avait repoussé Gojyo violemment, et il savait qu'il l'avait bléssé, mais il avait réagis sans reflechir, il ne pouvais supporter de voir Gojyo si decontracté et joyeux...  
Se fichait il completement de lui?  
  
La peine et la colere se melangeaient en lui, son esprit etait de plus en plus embrouillé...  
Il savait qu'il devait parler a Gojyo, lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas le voir avec cette femme que cela le faisait souffrir... mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction...  
  
Après tout, ils étaient amis, cela ne lui donnait aucun droit sur lui, parfois il enviait Goku, pour qui les sentiments étaient une chose si simple si naturelle...  
Il devait se reprendre, faire un tour lui ferait du bien...  
Sortant de sa tente il se dirigea vers la foret, ne remarquant meme pas les rires etouffés provenant du lac...  
  
------  
  
Gojyo se sentait à son aise dans cette eau limpide, sa compagne semblait etre faite pour cet environnement, ses cheveux longs faisait sur elle la plus belle des parures et ses yeux clairs avaient maintenant la couleur des eaux de ce lac...  
  
Il s'approcha délicatement, enserrant sa taille dans ses bras musclés, l'eau frémissait sous les mouvements, Gojyo croyait sentir des millers de mains lui parcourir le corps...  
  
-_ "Ca doit être l'eau" se dit il_....  
  
Il serra alors Kanzeon contre son torse, sentant la douceur de sa peau, il ne pu s'empecher de parcourir son dos avec ses mains...  
La finesse de celui-ci, la cambrure delicate de ses reins, tout en elle respirait la perfection...  
Ses mains semblaient mues d'une volonté propres, palpant carressant, effleurant, le plaisir de la toucher etait presque superieur au plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui donner...  
  
Car meme si elle s'abandonnait a ses carresses, Kanzeon restait encore assez lucide pour lui rendre ces delices...  
Le corps musclé du Youkai, sa peau si chaude légèrement ambrée ferait defaillir n'importe quelle humaine, et pourquoi-pas une déesse...  
Laissant libre cours à leur plaisir, leur careesses devinrent plus precises, plus intenses, rien n'était fait au hasard... Le balet de leur corps semblait être aidé par les flots qui accompagnaient leur mouvement, les rendant plus doux ou plus puissants...  
  
Gojyo ne réfléchissait plus, il ne sentait plus que la douceur de son corps près du sien de la plénitude des ses formes entre ses mains...  
Il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans leurs jeux amoureux, deux belles youkai aquatiques, des nayades profitaient aussi de leurs ébats...  
Rien de très actif, étant faites d'eaux elles agrementaient leurs carresses, apronfondissait leurs echanges, adoucissait leurs étreintes...  
Elles aimaient les humains, aimaient leur contact chaud et solide, et ceux la étaient tres beaux...  
Elles rendaient juste leur beauté plus parfaite... le clair de lune les-y aidaient...  
Puis le moment de l'extase, les deux corps s'embrasèrent, leurs mouvement se firent plus confus, plus frénétiques, les nayades rendaient l'eau plus chaude plus palpable leur mains éphémères recouvraient les deux corps pour les accompagner jusqu'au bout, pour les posséder jusqu'à la fin...  
Puis le silence, le calme, l'eau se fit plus fraiche plus reposante, ses mouvement devinrent une berceuse...  
Les deux corps furent ramené sur la berge, comme de précieux cadeaux fait à la terre, l'un contre l'autre, épuisés et comblés...  
  
-----  
  
Leur corps, leur corps enlacés, leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se remplissant l'un l'autre...  
Hakkai sentait ses yeux lui bruler, sentait son coeur se fermer, ces images s'imposait à son esprit...  
  
Il était revenu plus tôt, _ayant decidé de enfin parler à Gojyo..._  
Il avait réfléchi, il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile mais la calme de la foret lui avait donné le courage necessaire...  
  
Il s'était dirigé vers la tente de Gojyo et Nezonka, prêt à afronter le regard boudeur de son ami ou même les piques de la jeune femme...  
Mais il ne les avait pas trouvé, il avait vu une tente vide, puis il les avait entendu...  
_Il les avait vu..._  
  
Il n'etait pas arrivé à s'enfuir, il n'etait pas arrivé à detourner le regard...  
Non, il était juste resté la, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues...  
Les voyant s'aimer, les voyant se mouvoir dans une eau complice de leurs ébats...  
_Il était resté là..._  
  
Maintenant c'etait fini, le lac les avait deposés sur la berge, et ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre...  
  
Son crane le faisait horriblement souffrir, sa vision était deformée, sa douleur devenait insuportable.. il aurait voulu dechiqueter le corps de cette femme... il aurait voulu voir _son sang sur ses mains_...  
Il poussa un cri de souffrance...  
  
-----  
  
Le cri de Hakkai reveilla tout le campement...  
Sanzo et Goku accoururent vers lui, mais furent stoppé par le spectacle de _Gojyo et Nezonka nus, devant eux..._  
Nezonka s'enfuit dans sa tente et Gojyo se couvrit de son t shirt...  
Tous fixaient maintenant Hakkai, recroquevillé sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre ses mains...  
  
Il répétait comme un mantra "_pourquoi? pourquoi?_"...  
Gojyo, s'accroupi à côté de lui, fou d'inquiétude...   
"Hakkai? ca va pas? qu-est-ce que tu as?"  
  
-----  
  
_Sa main sur mon epaule, sa peau contre le mienne...  
Comment ose-t-il...  
J'ai mal ne le voit-il pas?  
je n'en peux plus..._  
Je n'en peux plus....  
  
----  
**Je n'en peux plus....**  
  
Tous entendirent ces dernieres paroles... puis ...  
Trois petits bruits, _comme un metal qui se casse_...  
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
-----  
  
_N.D.A.: ouf, Quatrieme chapitre fini...  
Merci a Alex de m'avoir aidé pour les corrections... Ben voui deux beta lecteurs c'est mieux qu'un seul hihihi...  
Bon, voila la partie que j'aime le plus dans cette histoire va bientôt commencer....  
J'espere qu'elle vous plaira aussi...  
Reviews Onegai!  
  
**Ja ne!**_  



	5. Suis moi mon aimé!

_Bonjour tous!  
Bon le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ( c'est un peu comme le beaujolais mais en moins soulant... enfin j'espere lol)...  
C'est un chapitre de transition, il est donc un peu moins long que les autres...  
  
**Reviewers:** Merci a tous et merci encore a ceux a qui j'ai repondu par mail :o)  
Gabrielle : Merci de sauvegarder la vie de kanzeon jusqu'a la fin.. ca fait plaisir...  
Et si tu tiens a ce point a Gojyo... je sens que tu vas pas aimer la suite hihihi  
  
Alors bonne lecture ... :)  
  
----  
  
"C'est peut-être une confession. Vos cheveux et vos yeux m'évoquent le sang. Ce sang sur mes mains qui m'a sauvé alors que je tentais de fuir mon crime. Vos cheveux et vos yeux sont mon garde fou."_  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Trois petits bruits, comme un metal qui se casse...  
  
"Hakkai?"_  
  
-----  
  
Est ce encore mon corps que j'aperçoit?  
Est ce encore mes mains?  
Je ne les reconnait pas?  
Ce son qui sors de ma gorge, ce n'est pas ma voix...  
Cette haine qui est dans mon coeur? m'appartient t'elle vraiment?  
Je crois la connaitre...  
Elle m'a deja visité une fois... _Est ce la même?_  
  
J'entend des appels, ces paroles je les connais... ils appellent un nom...  
_"Hakkai"?... _  
Est-ce moi?  
Suis-je vraiment cette personne qu'ils reclament...  
  
Non je ne le pense pas, cette personne semble avoir des amis, il semblent s'inquieter pour elle...  
Etrange cette inquitétude dans leur voix...  
Ce n'est pas encore de la peur _mais je vais changer cela..._  
  
Cette sensation sur mon corps, est ce une main sur mon epaule?  
Qui me touche? Qui ose apposer sur mon corps sa peau impure?  
Un nom se forme dans mon esprit... _Gojyo..._  
Est ce toi?  
Alors ca sera toi qui souffrira en premier, peut m'importe si je meurs mais tu souffrira, _je te l'assure..._  
  
Mon corps me brûle, est-ce ma haine qui essaie de se frayer un chemin à travers moi?  
Soit patiente mon amie, je te laisserais reclamer ton du...  
Tu auras ton lot de sang, ton lot de larme et moi j'aurais ma vengence...  
  
_Vengence,_ ce mot me semble familier.. presque apaisant...  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, Je ne sais pas comment je me suis reveillé...  
Mais je ne me rendormirais pas si facielement cette fois-ci...  
  
Mon corps me sert, non pas mon corps,_ ses bras_... Ses bras autour de moi...  
Croit-il vraiment que cela changera quelque chose?   
N'a-t-il vraiment aucun soupçon de ce qu'il se passe en moi...  
Il va le savoir... et il regreterra d'avoir fait ce geste...  
  
Se redresser est si simple malgrés la douleur de mon corps, me debarasser de son etreinte aussi..  
  
_Serait ce un cri? _  
Pourquoi pas, cela ne peut se passer sans cri je suppose...  
Je regarde mes mains, oui maintenant je le sais, ce sont les miennes, tranchantes comme une faux.  
Elles reclament, elles attendent d'executer _la sentence..._  
  
Comme ce cou me semble fragile sous mes doigts...  
Comme cet etre me semble vain et inutile, pourtant, il me regarde, il me parle...  
_"Hakkai"_, ca doit etre mon nom en fin de compte... bah celui la ou un autre...  
  
Mains mains semblent trop blanche sur ce corps cerclé de rouge...  
Son visage, la peur y dessine enfin ses marques...  
Voila, ton regard est enfin celui que je desirais...  
M'implores-tu de tes yeux carmins?  
Crois que tes larmes qui souillent ma peau peuvent adoucir mon etreinte?  
Au contraire tu ne fais que raviver ma haine, si tu pleures, sache que je me rappelle avoir versé ces larmes bien avant toi...  
**ALORS ARRETES!!!!**  
  
Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas ?   
Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire?  
As-tu envie de mourir à ce point?  
Bah tu me_ degoutes...._  
  
Un enfant? il veut se battre?  
Ses mouvements sont lents, trop lent, mais au moins, lui, il reagi...  
Je t'abandonne un moment ma tendre victime...  
Me battre m'amusera un temps ...  
Viens petit... _montre moi ce que tu sais faire..._  
  
Déja?   
Facile, trop facile... Pathétique!  
  
Le proteger? crois tu vraiment que cela soit necessaire?  
Tes geste sont trop imprecis _Saint homme,_ tu ne sais plus te battre des que ta marionette est a terre..._va la rejoindre..._  
  
Mes mains? elle sont rouge maintenant, comme les cheveux de cet homme qui continue à prononcer ce prenom que j'ai fait mien...  
Il a l'air perdu, me voir sourire lui arrache un sanglot...  
As-tu mal?  
As-tu peur?  
Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur...  
Tu ne pourras pas échapper à ces mains...  
  
Ton regard semble accepter cette eventualité...  
Etrange, _tu abandonnes? _  
Voyons voir jusqu'ou ton abandon ira...  
  
Tu es si leger, comme une poupée brisée, la foret sera ton cercueil.  
  
_Viens mon aimé...._  
  
-------  
  
Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai juste entendu que ton cri...  
Un cri transporté par tant de douleur et de souffrance que je ne pouvait croire que c'etait toi...  
  
Ma nudité m'a soudainement rebuté... Ce moment de plénitude devenait distant...  
N'importe quoi pour me couvrir, vite...  
_Il ne faut pas que tu me voies comme ca..._  
Mais au fond de moi je sais que cela ne sert plus a_ rien..._  
  
Tu es là, accroupi, ecrasant ta tete dans l'eteau de tes mains...  
Dis moi ce qui te fait souffrir, dis moi ce que je peux faire, je suis là,_ je pensait l'avoir toujours été..._  
  
_"je n'en peux plus"_  
  
Ces mots, je les avais deja entendu dans ta bouche, mais il y a si _longtemps..._  
Ton ame à cette époque etait encore maculée du sang de ces monstres...  
Ton ame souffre t elle encore cette torture?  
Je ne comprend pas... _parle moi!_  
  
Ce bruit, il semble plus fort que ce qu'il ne devrait l'etre...  
Il raisonne dans la tete...  
_Des bouts de metal, cassés, brisés..._  
Je n'ose reflechir a ce que cela signifie...  
  
**"Hakkai"**  
  
Ton nom semble etre la seule chose qui te relie encore a moi...  
Je l'appelle comme une priere...  
_Peux tu encore m'entendre?_  
  
Ton corps? est ce encore le tien?  
Je ne le reconnais plus...  
Tes mains? est ce encore les tiennes?  
  
Tes cheveux sont plus longs et ton corps semble parcouru par un lierre s'enracinant dans ta chair...  
_Souffres tu?_  
  
Ma main sur ton epaule, tu ne la vois pas, tu ne la veux pas...  
Qu'ais je fait?  
  
Cette force qui est devenue tienne, vas tu la retourner contre moi? contre nous?  
Si quelqu'un doit souffir ici _c'est moi..._  
Laisse les autres...  
_Prend moi!_  
  
Ta main sur ma gorge...  
Sers si cela peut te soulager, si je suis la cause de ta douleur, _tues moi!_  
Si ma vie t'es inutile, _tues moi!_  
  
Le sol est si froid...  
Goku? Sanzo? _ne venez pas!_  
  
Cette couleur, je ne l'ai vue que trop souvent...  
Tes mains la portent comme un bijou...  
Ton sourire me glace, ce n'est plus toi!  
_T'ais je fait disparaitre?_   
  
J'ai peur!  
Ho, je n'ai pas peur de toi!  
Non, j'ai peur que ce que tu etais ne revienne jamais, peur d'avoir souillé une nouvelle fois ton ame si pure...  
_Tues moi!_  
  
Suis je si leger?  
Je ne suis plus qu'une poupée cassée...  
La foret?   
  
_Bien Hakkai, je te suivrais..._  
  
-----  
  
Tout s'etait passé si vite...  
Sanzo sentait le sang couler le long de sa joue...  
Il n'avait pu rien faire, la force d'Hakkai l'avait surpris...  
  
La tete de Goku reposait maintenant sur ses genoux, il respirait difficilement.  
Se lever et soigner Goku etait devenu sa priorité, mais son corps etait meurtri, ses cotes le faisaient souffir, il avait peur qu'un de ses organes soit touché...  
_Mourir comme ça, qu'elle ironie..._  
  
La douleur se fit plus aigue, il commenca à cracher du sang...  
"Ksooo" dit il dans un rale...  
Son corps s'effondra sur celui de Goku  
  
Inconscient, il ne remarqua pas la douce lumiere qui les envoloppait tous les deux...  
  
-----  
  
"Déja reveillé Konzen?... oh pardon Sanzo..."  
Devant Sanzo, se tenait la veritable Kanzeon dans toute sa splendeur...  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fiches là, vieille peau?!"  
"Hum, tu as l'air d'aller mieux... ne t'inquiete pas tu ne mourras pas de tes blessures, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier..."  
"Te remercier? et puis quoi encore... " Puis se souvenant de la scene qui venait de se derouler il se mit a chercher des yeux Goku...  
_"Ou est il?"_  
"Qui ça? Le saru? il dors paisiblement dans la tente d'a coté, j'ai préféré vous séparer, qui sait ce qu'il aurais pu faire en te voyant bléssé...  
Un demon fou en libert_ ca suffit non?_"  
  
L'image de hakkai sous sa veritable apparence lui revint en memoire.   
  
_- "Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer? Pourquoi Hakkai as t il perdu ses controleurs?" Se demanda Sanzo..._  
  
"Oh c'est tres simple, il a vu Gojyo coucher avec moi et cela l'a rendu malade de jalousie ..."   
Kanzeon avait repondu à la question de Sanzo, sans meme qu'il ne la pose...   
Elle n'avait meme pas cillé en lui revelant la vérité...  
Elle savait que la situation etait grave à cause de ses manigances, mais c'etait une deesse, _elle n'allait tout de meme pas s'excuser..._  
  
"Coucher avec toi?" Sanzo se leva d'un bond, fixant avec rage la Déesse qui etait la cause de ses ennuis...  
"C'etait donc toi cette mégère avec sa fausse blessure? **OMAE WO KOLOSU!!**" et sortant son arme il colla le canon de celle ci sur le front de Kanzeon...  
  
Déplacant l'arme du revers le main, celle si se mit a rire...  
"Tu comptes me tuer avec ca Konzen?, as tu oublié que j'etais immortelle et omnipotente?"  
"TEME! Tu es surtout une ordure de premiere...  
Pourquoi as tu joué ce petit jeu avec nous? Ca t'amuse tant que ca de nous pourrir la vie?"  
_"Je... Je m'ennuiyait..."_  
  
Kanzeon se retourna, le regard de Sanzo lui rappelait trop celui de son neveu... Lui l'aurait peut etre compris...  
_L'ennui ne l'avait il pas tué?_  
"Tu quoi?... **VIEILLE FOLLE!!!**" fou de rage , Sanzo sorti de la tente et alla chercher Goku...  
  
-----  
  
Les blessures de Goku etaient totalement guéries, tout comme celles de Sanzo...  
Il dormait paisiblement, étraignant un coussin entre ses bras.  
"Goku, reveilles toi, on va chercher Hakkai et Gojyo!!!!"  
"Nani? c'est l'heure du petit dej?"  
Ecrasant son baffeur sur le crane de Goku, Sanzo l'attrapa par le bras et le traina hors de la tente...  
  
Goku repris ses esprits, il se rememorait la scene de combat, Hakkai le frappant...  
"Que s'est il passé Sanzo? Hakkai, il est devenu fou!..."  
"Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu perds ton controlleur de force, Saru, et encore Hakkai est moins fort que toi..."  
  
Goku se frotta sa nuque, il n'aimait pas se rappeller ces moments...   
Il savait qu'a chaque fois qu'il devenait Seiten Taisei il manquait de tuer tous ses amis...  
La voix de Sanzo le sortit de ses sombres reflexions...  
  
"Il a pris Gojyo, on dois les retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irreparable..." Sanzo rechargeait son pistolet...  
"Tu crois qu'il pourrais le tuer?"  
"Dans l'etat ou il etait.. tout est possible...  
_ET TOUT CA C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI!!! ALORS TU NOUS SUIS C'EST CLAIR!!!!_"  
  
Il avait prononcé ces mots en fixant Kanzeon adossé contre un arbre...  
"Heu Sanzo... c'est qui?"  
"Je t'expliquerais plus tard saru..."  
Kanzeon emboitta le pas à Sanzo, son sourire ne la quittant pas...  
  
-----  
  
_- "Ce n'etait peut etre pas le resultat que j'esperais mais au moins on s'amuse...  
Ne t'inquiete pas Konzen, tes amis ne sont pas en danger, je ne le permetrais pas...  
Comme je ne permetrais pas que tu les retrouve tout de suite...  
Ils ont besoins de s'expliquer... à leur maniere..."  
Kanzeon essaya de voir ou se trouvait Hakkai...  
"Va beau brun, va prendre ce dont tu as besoin..."_  
  
-----  
  
- "Viens mon aimé..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_N.D.A.: voila, bon maintenant il me reste plus qu'a trouver une suite lol  
Toto, Alex... MACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :oD  
  
**Reviews Onegai!**_  



	6. Dors

_Ohaioooo tout le monde!  
Voila le sixieme chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira...  
Je tiens à remercier particulierement **Goku** pour la partie sentimentale et **Naoko** pour la partie baston -  
Maci les filleeeeeeeeessssssssssss!!!!!  
  
Suite des remerciements lol.. z'inquietez pas les gars je vous ai pas oublié!!  
N'alex... zentillllllll maci maci pour tes corrections et bakasaru... je vais voir pour les remerciements la prochaine fois lol...  
  
**reviewer** : ben encore tout pleins de merci et j'espere que la suite vous plaira!!!  
  
Deux mots de vacobulaire :  
Yameru = arrete! stop!  
obaachan = grand mere  
yare yare = equivament de "ma, ma" ce qui veut dire en gros: allons allons...  
Le reste je pense que vous le connaissez...  
  
Allez bonne lecture!!!!  
  
----  
  
"C'est peut-être une confession. Vos cheveux et vos yeux m'évoquent le sang. Ce sang sur mes mains qui m'a sauvé alors que je tentais de fuir mon crime. Vos cheveux et vos yeux sont mon garde fou."  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Les arbres defilaient devant ses yeux.   
Cela faisait deja plus d'une heure que Hakkai transportait Gojyo à travers la foret. Il aurait peut être du l'attacher pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit, mais il savait que Gojyo ne s'enfuirait pas.   
C'était un accord tacite entre le bourreau et sa victime.  
  
_Bourreau et victime?_ finalement leurs liens n'avaient jamais été aussi forts. La mort n'est-elle pas l'ultime passion?  
Hakkai avait l'esprit brouillé, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il souffrait et il voulait que cette souffrance cesse...  
  
La solution s'etait offerte a lui, comme une évidence.  
Gojyo... _Gojyo devait mourir. _  
Peut-être serait-ce signer sa propre fin, mais au moins sa souffrance disparaîtrait..._ A jamais..._  
  
La mort semblait être sa seule compagne dans ce paysage nocturne.  
Il la connaissait. Il maitrisait sa puissance. Elle avait déjà été son alliée...  
Elle seule ne l'avait jamais trahie!  
  
_Viens... mon aimé!_  
  
-----  
  
Hakkai deposa le corps inerte de Gojyo sur le sol. Il avait trouvé une petite grotte qui sembait être assez reculée.  
Il aurait pu le tuer tout de suite, mais quelque chose l'en empechait. Il sentait que cela ne devait pas se passer comme ca.  
Il attendrait, de toute façon la fin était deja écrite...  
  
Il s'assit en face de se corps meurtri et l'enveloppa du regard.  
Ses cheveux coulaient sur son visage comme des flots de sangs, sa peau semblait plus sombre. Son visage avait perdu cette expression naturelle de gaieté qu'il connaissait...  
Oui, maintenant il se rappelait, _il le connaissait..._  
  
Tous ces souvenirs n'avaient céssé de l'assaillir durant sa fuite dans la foret.  
Il ne voyait pas la personne qu'il incarnait, mais lui, il le reconnaissait...  
Gojyo, celui qui avait été son _soutient_, son _sauveur._  
Celui à qui il avait confié ses plus lourds secrets et qui les avait recueilli pour lui en soutirer le fardeau...  
  
Ces pensées auraient du l'appaiser mais il n'en était rien.  
Des images de Gojyo avec cette femme s'intercalaient au mileu de ses souvenirs et les transformaient peu a peu en une vaste comédie dont il était devenu la _victime_...  
  
"_Tu m'as trahi..._" reussi-t-il à murmurer à travers ses machoires sérrées...  
"_Comment as-tu osé..._"  
  
Ses paroles résonnaient dans l'oscurité de la grotte comme une sentence de mort. Plus aucune joie dans la voix de cet ancien humain.  
Sa souffrance parlait pour lui.   
  
-------  
  
_"Tu m'as trahi"..._  
  
Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses Hakkai?   
Je n'ose encore bouger de peur de ranimer ta folie meurtrière. Dans cet état je ne peux te combattre et je refuse de mourir de tes mains...  
Tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais...  
  
_"Comment as-tu os"_  
  
En effet comment ai-je osé...  
Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir fait une quelquonque promesse.  
Je ne me rappelle pas avoir deja posé mes mains sur ton corps autrement qu'en ami, qu'en frere.  
Mais peut-être me suis-je trompé. peut-être y avait-il autre chose...  
je ne sais plus..._ j'ai mal..._  
  
Ses yeux verts étaient les _tiens_, maintenant je m'en rend compte.  
Plonger mon regard dans ces yeux que je connaissais tout en embrassant la personne qui les portait, était-ce vraiment ce que je désirais?  
Etait-ce Nezonka ou_ toi_ que j'embrassais?  
Je ne me rappelle que de ces yeux, ces yeux que j'ai appris à aimer...  
_Peut-être est-ce moi que j'ai trahi en fin de compte..._  
  
Je me redresse, je doit te parler... je ne mourrais pas avant de t'avoir parlé!  
  
"Hakkai..."  
  
-------  
  
"On tourne en rond!" Sanzo devenait de plus en plus irritable.  
Cela faisait deja une heure qu'ils marchaient dans cette foret à la recherche de Gojyo et d'Hakkai, et il fallait bien l'avouer... _Cela ne menait a rien!!!_  
  
"Oi!! _la vieille! _Tu pourrais pas faire marcher tes dons de déesse et nous amener jusqu'à eux?"  
"Nani? tu as oublié le mot magique ..."  
"**OMAE WO KOLOSU**" Sanzo commencait a en avoir marre de sortir son pistolet toutes les trentes secondes... Bientôt il sentait qu'il allait vraiment tirer...  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas ca mon cher Konzen..."  
Une detonnation brisa le silence nocturne. La balle s'arreta de deux centimetres du front de Kanzeon et tomba à terre...  
"ARRETE DE M'APPELLER KONZEN!!! TU ES BOUCHEE OU QUOI?"  
Kanzeon eclata de rire...   
  
Elle savait que Sanzo s'inquietait réellement pour ses amis mais elle ne pouvait pas le guider jusqu'à eux, _pas encore..._  
Alors elle subirait ses insultes et ses tirs à répétition...  
Après tout, c'est vrai que cela était un peu de sa faute... _un peu..._  
  
"Ne obaachan? c'est vrai? tu es une déesse?"  
Kanzeon qui venait d'accuser le coup du _"grand-mère" _de Goku, prit une posture des plus avantageuse et déclara:  
"En effet je suis_ Kanzeon Bosatsu_, Déesse de la Miséricorde, omnisciente et omnipotente et je..." elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une balle venait de s'immobiliser entre ses deux yeux...  
  
"Sanzo, ca ne marchera pas! Tu ne peux pas me tuer comme ca! alors arrêtes, tu deviens soulant!"  
Pour toute reponse, une autre balle...  
"Yare, yare... fait comme tu veux"  
  
Sanzo était au bord de la crise de nerf... si ca continuait déesse ou pas, il trouverait un moyen pour la tuer...  
  
"Bon, _obaachan_"  
Sanzo remarqua avec bonheur que cet appellation ennervait au plus haut point Kanzeon...  
"Ou sont-ils? , on va pas y passer la nuit"  
"Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'ils vont bien... Je suis crevée arretons nous un moment?" Une autre balle...  
"Ok j'ai rien dis... Ils sont... par l"  
Kanzeon designa l'endroit le plus sombre de la forêt...  
"J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai, sinon.."  
"Oui je sais "_omae wo kolosu"_... faudrait que tu penses à changer de registre Konzen"...  
  
------  
  
_"Hakkai..."_  
  
Les mouvements de l'ancien humain furent rapides. Il empoigna le cou de Gojyo et le plaqua contre le mur...  
  
"Que veux tu pauvre pantin? implorer ma pitié? désolé de t'annoncer cette nouvelle mais ton "Hakkai" n'est pas là...   
Alors ne compte pas sur lui pour t'aider..."  
  
Gojyo réussi à se degager de l'emprise du Yukai... Accroupi il commenca à cracher du sang, _il était vraiment dans un sale état... _  
  
"Hakkai, tu pourras me tuer après si tu le desires, de toute facon je ne peux pas te vaincre dans mon état. Mais d'abord écoute-moi. Onegai... Hakkai..."  
  
"Je pense que je peux te laisser parler. Mais fait attention si ce que tu dis ne me convient pas. _Je te tuerais..._"  
  
L'esprit du veritable Hakkai essayait de reprendre le dessus.  
Malheureusemnt sa colere était toujours présente et c'était encore elle qui guidait ses actes...  
  
Gojyo se redressa tant bien que mal et essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses levres.  
Si il ne se faisait pas soigner rapidement, Hakkai n'aurait pas besoin de le tuer, _il mourrait tout seul_. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps...  
  
"Tu crois que tu supporterais de savoir que c'est toi qui m'a donné la mort Hakkai?  
Tu n'arrives même pas à detester tes ennemis alors tuer un de tes amis... je ne pense pas que tu le pourrais..." Gojyo eut une sourire provocateur.  
Il ne savait pas comment faire réagir Hakkai, il n'avait jamais été bon pour consoler ou calmer ceux qu'il aimait...  
  
Si cette phrase etait senseée calmer le yukai, elle ne fut pas efficace...  
Hakkai souleva Gojyo et je jeta à quelques metres de là.  
  
Le gout du sang dans sa bouche donnait, au demi-yukai, l'envie de vomir. Son corps ne repondais plus à ses ordres. Ses fractures devenaient trop nombreuses...  
"Ksooo..."  
Fermant les yeux il se laissa submerger par la douleur...  
Derriere ses paupieres closes tout n'était que _rouge_, mais au milieu de son rêve éveillé il apperçut une silouhette qui lui tendait la main...  
_Elle venait le soigner..._  
  
-----  
  
Son arme n'était pourtant pas un automatique, pourtant Sanzo enchaînait les tirs comme si son pistolet s'était transformé en mitraillette.  
"Je finirais bien par t'avoir _Teme!_"  
  
Kanzeon adossée contre un arbre ne cherchait meme plus à avoir un air surpris.  
Elle lui avait bien dis que ca ne servait à rien...  
Pourtant il continuait, inlassablement à lui tirer dessus...  
Elle examina ses ongles... _Konzen, change de registre!..._  
  
Soudain une douleur sur le haut de son crane, puis un cri de victoire!  
Sanzo avait abandonné son arme et avait tenté un lancé de baffeur.  
Et bizzarement cela avait marché!!!  
Il savait que c'etait pueril mais il devait passer ses nerf sur quelqu'un et pour une fois, Goku n'etait pas sa cible.  
  
"Héééééééééééé, ca fait mal ton truc!"  
"Tu n'avais pas qu'à nous perdre dans cette foret, la vieille!"  
"Vous savez au bout d'un certain temps on s'y habitue..." Goku venait de s'approcher de Kanzeon. Il l'avait délibérément évité depuis que Sanzo avait transformé cette deesse en cible de tir.  
_Trop dangereux..._  
Mais la voyant subir le courroux du baffeur, il se sentait soudain très proche d'elle...  
  
Un second coup vint ponctuer cette phrase, mais cette fois ci c'etait pour Goku!  
"Urusei! baka saru!  
On n'est pas là pour se promener, Hakkai et Gojyo sont en danger et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est discuter sur mon _éventail?_"  
  
"Sumimasen Sanzo..." Goku se sentait mal à l'aise. Sanzo était à bout et il le savait mort d'inquiétude pour l'ancien humain et le kappa.   
Mais à vrai dire il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider.  
Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'odeur des deux yukais... _ils étaient bel et bien perdu..._  
  
"Kanzeon, je ne vais pas le repeter deux fois : " où sont i..."  
Kanzeon posa sa main sur la bouche de Sanzo, elle semblait écouter quelque chose...  
Soudain elle fixa le regard améthiste du bonze...  
"Gomen, je reviens, ne bougez pas de l"  
Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de ressortir son arme, elle avait déja disparu...  
  
"Ne Sanzo, si elle pouvait faire ça depuis le début, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait..."  
Sanzo s'assis contre l'abre le plus proche, tenant son front dans ses mains...  
"Je ne sais pas Goku, la vieillesse peut-être, elle a du oublier qu'elle pouvait le faire..." _Sanzo se sentait fatigué..._  
Raz le bol de tous ces dieux qui n'en font qu'à leur tête...  
Où avait-elle bien pu aller...  
  
-----  
  
"Yare yare, il t'as bien amoché..."  
La main de kanzeon se tendit vers le corps ensanglanté de Gojyo.  
  
"Ne t'inquietes pas nous allons te remettre sur pied, si tu meurs je pense que je ne pourrais pas me remontrer devant Sanzo avant quelques milliers d'années..."  
  
Kanzeon, apposa ses mains sur les blessurs de gojyo. Chacunes d'elles se refermerent les une après les autres.  
Elle cicatrisa sa chair et souda ses os brisés.  
  
Elle le fit à l'insu de tous, n'était-elle pas _une déesse?_  
Le temps s'était arrété autour d'elle et de son patient.  
"So dess' ne, te voila prêt à l'affronter, mais fait attention, il ne faudrait pas que ce soit toi qui le tue cette fois-ci...  
je t'ai rendu tes forces et plus aucune douleur n'entachera ton combat...  
Alors vas-y mon bel amant..._ montre-lui ce que tu as dans le ventre!_"  
  
Puis se retournant vers Hakkai  
"Et toi, ne le maltraites pas trop, après tout, c'est l'homme que tu aimes? ne?  
Sur ceux, je suis désolée de vous laisser mais j'ai un bonze acariâtre sur le feu... et je sens qu'il ne va pas apprecier mon escapade  
ja ne"  
Le temps repris son cours mais cette fois ci, Gojyo était pret à mener le combat pour lequel il etait venu...  
  
-----  
  
"Je vous ai manqué?"  
Kanzeon réapparu devant Sanzo et Goku.  
  
Sanzo se jetta sur elle, fou de rage.  
"TEME! ou etais tu?"  
"Ma, ma Sanzo, moi aussi je suis triste sans toi, mais j'ai quand meme le droit de vivre ma vie"  
Un coup de poing vint déformer son sourire charmeur...  
_"Pauvre folle!"_  
Essuyant le filet de sang qui s'echappait de sa bouche, Kanzeon renvoya son coup à Sanzo.  
"On ne t'as pas appris qu'on ne frappait pas les femmes?  
Et saches pour ta gouverne que je suis alléz soigner ton ami Gojyo..."  
  
Sanzo qui avait atteri sur le sol, sous la force de l'impact, fusilla Kanzeon du regard...  
"Tu sais donc bien ou ils sont..."  
"Oui, mais je ne vous y conduirais pas, pas encore...  
Ne t'inquiete pas, ils sont assez grand pour se debrouiller...  
Vous vous en êtes toujours bien tiré, toi et Goku non? et _pourtant je vous ai nettement moins aidé..._"  
"Quoi? que veux-tu dire..."  
Kanzeon dissimula son rire derrière sa main...  
"Oh, rien, juste que l'on est jamais seul, _meme dans une chambre d'hôtel les jours de pluie..._"  
  
-----  
  
Hakkai regarda avec surprise le corps guérri de Gojyo.  
Celui-ci se tenait devant lui, son sourire provocant aux lèvres...   
Comment était-ce possible...  
bah cela n'avait pas d'importance...  
  
Comprenant les interrogations d'Hakkai, Gojyo murmura d'une voix suave:  
"Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, _je ne meurs jamais quand on me tue_... et tu ne me tueras pas Hakkai... _je te le promet_"  
  
Evitant de justesse un coup porté à son abdomen, le demi yukai ne pu réfrener son propre coup.  
Voyant Hakkai éffleurer la plaie qui venait d'apparaitre sur sa joue, Gojyo souri.  
  
"Viens Hakkai, viens te battre si tu me detestes tant que ca, mais ne crois pas que cela va être si facile"  
**"Yameruuuuu!" **Hakkai assena un violent coup de poing à Gojyo.  
Le faire taire absolument, _arreter cette souffrance..._  
  
Tombant à terre, le demi-sang senti le poid de Hakkai sur son corps...  
Donnant un violent coup de rein, il desarconna son adversaire...  
"Désolé beau brun mais je prefere être au dessus si ca ne te dérange pas..."  
  
Tenant fermement les poing d'Hakkai dans ses mains il immobilisa le yukai.  
  
"Alors maintenant tu vas m'ecouter attentivement, car je n'ai ni la force ni le courage de le dire deux fois...  
Tu ne me tueras pas car je ne veux pas que tu portes ma mort comme un fardeau tout au long de ta vie.  
Je ne te tuerais pas car je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.  
Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais tu n'es pas très coopératif ce soir...  
_Alors arrêtes!_  
Je ne veux pas que l'on finisse comme ça.. _je..._"  
  
Mais Hakkai venait de se dégager...  
Projetant Gojyo au loin, il sembait attrocement souffrir...  
  
"_Tu ne peux pas imaginer ta vie sans lui?  
Comment oses-tu me dire ca maintenant? tu n'es qu'un sale hypocryte, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est le faire souffrir..._** MEURS!**"  
  
Et empoignant Gojyo par le cou il le souleva du sol...  
"Regarde moi..." reussi à prononcer Gojyo au bord de l'asphixie...  
"_Regarde moi..."_  
  
Hakkai qui avait jusqu'à present fuit les yeux de Gojyo presque instinctivement plongea son regard dans ces yeux carmins, ces yeux de sang...  
Peu à peu son étreinte se désserra et il laissa Gojyo reposer à terre...  
"Je , _je ne peux ... pas_"  
  
Puis s'écroulant sur le sol, Hakkai s'écrasa ses mains sur son crâne...  
  
-----  
  
ROUGE...  
  
Qui es-tu?  
_Je suis toi!_  
Qui es-tu?  
_Je suis moi!_  
Qui suis-je?  
**Ma douleur!**  
  
Sors de ma tete, laisse-moi le faire payer...  
Laisse-moi nous soulager de cette souffrance...  
  
ROUGE SANG...  
  
Qui es-tu?  
_Ta vengence!_  
Qui es-tu?  
_Ta peine_  
Qui suis-je?  
**Hakkai...**  
  
Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre...  
Qu'ai-je fait mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait!  
Gojyo...  
  
ROUGE comme ses yeux!  
  
Qui est-il?  
_Ma douleur_  
Qui est-il?  
_Mon bonheur_  
Qui es-tu?  
**Son boureau... **  
  
NON! je ne te laisserai pas... je ne me laisserai pas le tuer...  
Gojyo! Arrête-moi je t'en supplie  
Je ne peux pas m'arrêter tout seul...  
  
ROUGE comme mon crime!  
  
Qui est-il?  
_Gojyo_  
Qui est-il?  
_Mon garde fou_  
Qui es-tu?  
**Je ne suis rien sans lui....**  
  
-----  
  
_"Gojyo..."_  
Le demi-yukai, à motié assomé, entendi ce nom semblant sortir de la gorge d'un animal bléssé.  
Il se dirigea avec peine vers le corps de Hakkai qui souffrai de spasmes violents...  
  
"_Arrêtes moi ... t'en supplie_"  
"Ne t'en fait pas Hakkai... je suis là..."  
Enserant son corps dans ses bras il commença à le bercer. Comme un enfant qu'on protege...  
  
Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots...  
Hakkai pleurait dans ses bras...  
"Je te demande pardon Hakkai, pardon, pardon..."  
  
Gojyo sentait ses mots couler entre ses levres comme un flot bienfaiteur, il ne réflichissait plus à ce qu'il disait, il fallait juste que Hakkai se calme.   
_Il fallait juste que Hakkai lui revienne... qu'il lui pardonne..._  
  
"Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne suis qu'un idiot, je n'ai jamais fait que le mal autour de moi, j'étais la cause des pleurs de ma mère, je ne veux pas être la cause des tiens... Hakkai, je ne suis qu'un idiot... pardon..."  
Les sanglots du yukai s'espacaient, il se calmait peu à peu sous la caresse des mots de Gojyo...  
Son esprit s'eclaircissait, il sentait sa douleur devenir de plus en plus sourde, ses yeux lui brulaient mais ça il pouvait le supporter...  
  
Il senti son corps être soulevé de terre, puis transporté dans la grotte.  
Gojyo l'allongea sur le sol et s'étendi à ses côtés...  
"Dors, nous parlerons demain, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire... dors Hakkai, je suis là... _je l'ai toujours été... maintenant je le sais!_"  
-----  
  
"Comment ca pas de petit dejeuner? mais j'ai faim moi?"  
La nuit venait de laisser son emprise sur le monde et un jour nouveau prenait sa place.  
  
Kanzeon avait de nombreuses fois evité une mort affreuse et Sanzo ne cachait plus sa fatigue du à une nuit riche un exercice de tir...  
Savoir que son histoire avec Goku avait été "_chaperonnée_" par Kanzeon avait fini par lui faire perdre toute once de calme...  
  
Il avait donc passé sa nuit à chercher des moyens de la tuer, mais en vain...  
Il commencait à en avoir marre de tous ces gens qui refusaient de mourir...   
  
"Non, pas de petit dejeuner, saru et pas de dejeuner non plus tant que l'on n'aura pas retrouver les deux idiots..."  
  
Il ne s'inquietait plus pour eux, non, maintenant il voulait juste les trouver pour les faire payer, _pour les faire payer de lui avoir fait passer une nuit pareil..._  
Il avait des envies de meurtre et ca n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.  
  
-----  
  
"Bonjour, Hakkai..."  
Ses mains carresserent le front encore brulant de l'ancien humain qui sortait du sommeil...  
Des yeux_ d'emeraudes _se poserent sur lui...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Voila voila...  
Bon ben le septieme chapitre arrivera bientot je pense...  
Ca vous a plus? un peu beaucoup? pas du tout?  
des **review onegai**!!! hihihi  
  
ja ne!_  
  



	7. Ashiteru

_Ohaiooooooo  
Voila le septieme chapitre :D  
Il est un peu plus chaud que les autres, donc je previens les ames sensibles ;o)  
Gabrielle, je sais pas si ce passage conviendra à tes attentes.. tu me le diras lol  
  
Toto, mon roudoudou d'amour, m'en veux pas il fallais que je le fasse...  
mais t'inquiete, meme avec un homme, le beau rouquin-rouge reste viril.... hihihihi nan pas frapper hihihi  
  
N'alex... maci pour tes corrections et voui la deesse n'en a pas trop profité en fin de compte, mais attention cette histoire n'est pas encore finie... qui sait...  
  
Bon sur ce!!  
Merci a tous les reviewers!!  
Et bonne lecture!  
  
-----  
  
**Détruire ce monde ne fera pas naître celui que vous désirez.  
Le changement il faut le faire soi-même.**_  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"Bonjour Hakkai..."_  
Son front est si chaud, son corps tremble encore...  
Je ne pense pas avoir dormi de la nuit, je me rappelle juste être resté là à le regarder, me demandant de quoi étaient peuplés ses reves.  
  
Ses vêtements déchirés par nos combats laissent entrevoir son _"nouveau" _corps.  
_Hakkai, le yukai_... Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.  
  
J'avais même fini par croire que ce n'était qu'une legende...  
Lui si calme si posé, un monstre? c'en était presque ridicule.  
Pourtant le corps qui est allongé à mes côtés est bien réel. Ces lianes qui semblent parcourir sa peau comme un tatouage tribal sont bien présentent.  
Ses pupilles fendues commes celles d'un chat, ses mains si puissantes et aussi effilées que des armes blanches, ce sont bien les siennes...  
  
Lui, qui ne reflétait que la douceur tranquille semblait maintenant dégager une aura de force et de violence.  
Et c'était moi la cause de ce changement...  
  
"Hakkai... gomen..."  
"Gojyo?..."  
  
------  
  
_"Hakkai.. gomen..."_  
Sa voix, il me semble l'entendre pour la premiere fois depuis si longtemps...  
Il s'excuse? auprès de qui? de moi?  
_pourquoi?_  
Des images me reviennent, un combat, du sang...  
C'est moi qui me bat, contre... _contre lui?_  
Je me souviens peu à peu de la succession des événements, ma peine et ma douleur...  
_Ma haine..._  
  
Je regarde ma main sans la reconnaitre vraiment...  
_- "So dess'ne, j'ai vraiment vécu tout ca..."_  
Comment affronter son regard apres tous mes actes.  
Je sais que ma haine n'est pas encore apaisée, je la sens gronder en moi comme un animal en cage... Mais je vais me dominer, je ne la laisserais pas ressurgir...  
Pas tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant...  
  
"Gojyo..."  
  
------  
  
"Sanzo..."  
Goku se trainait au pied du bonze, il avait faim, était fatigué et n'aimait pas du tout voir Sanzo dans un tel état d'enervement...  
  
Et pour ça, il était ennervé!  
  
Il n'aimait pas se faire manipuler et il commencait à comprendre que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un vaste jeu de marionette...  
_Même ce soir là, avec Goku..._  
  
Tout s'était pourtant passé si naturellement, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés...  
Il avait même fini par accepter ses sentiments envers cet être si irritant, et s'était même promis de les lui avouer un jour...  
Mais savoir que Kanzeon était l'instigatrice de tout ca, lui donnait envie de tout effacer et de recommencer à zero comme si rien ne s'était passé..  
_JAMAIS!_  
  
Goku sentait que ça n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout...  
Profitant que Kanzeon semblait regarder ailleurs, il tira Sanzo derriere un arbre...  
"Sanzo? qu'y a t-il? tu n'as pas desséré les dents depuis cette nuit?"  
Goku posa une main reconfortante sur la joue de son amant.  
  
Sanzo la balaya du revers du bras et fixa Goku avec tout la colère qu'il avait accumulé durant la nuit...  
"Ne me touche pas saru! _ne me touche plus jamais comme ca!_ je refuse d'être encore manipulé par qui que ce soit, et surtout pas par tes niaiseries sentimentales"  
  
Puis fermant les yeux il retourna trouver Kanzeon.  
Goku ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, regardant fixement l'endroit on se tenait Sanzo, il y avait de ça encore quelques secondes.  
Sa phrase emplissait son esprit,  
_"ne me touche plus jamais"..._  
  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait que son coeur venait d'être écrasé et qu'il gisait maintenant à terre...  
Le gout salé de ses propres larmes le sortirent de sa torpeur.  
Il essuya son visage du revers de la main et rejoignit le petit convoi...  
_Il aurait voulu disparaître..._  
  
Kanzeon, à qui rien n'échappait venait de surprendre cette conversation.  
Laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main elle soupira...  
_- "Yare, yare... Konzen.. tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot..."_  
  
------  
  
"Gojyo..."  
Hakkai se redressa difficilement sur ses avant-bras.  
Il ne quittait pas Gojyo des yeux. Les marques de leur combat étaient encore visibles sur la peau de l'enfant tabou, du sang seché ornait son visage et son leger sourire montrait qu'il souffrait encore de ses blessures.  
Il avanca la main et essaya de le soigner. La lumiere verte benefique n'eut pas le temps de se former que Gojyo l'en empechait deja...  
  
"Tu en fait toujours trop Hakkai, je vais bien... Tu as autant besoin de soin que moi... _garde tes forces..._"  
  
Puis resserant son emprise sur la bras de Hakkai, Gojyo le forca à se recoucher.  
  
"Il manquerait plus que je te ramene à moitier mort chez le bonze, je risquerais de me retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux..."  
Il commenca à rire mais la douleur le fit vite arreter, portant la main à sa bouche il recueillit un peu de sang chaud et poisseux...  
"Kso... tu n'y as pas été de main morte Hakkai..." Puis réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire...  
"Pardon je ne voulais pas dire ça, ce n'était pas de ta faute, _tu n'étais pas toi même..._"  
  
Le silence fut sa seule réponse, Hakkai venait de fermer les yeux.  
Voir Gojyo bléssé à cause de lui, lui donnait envie de vomir...  
  
"Non, tu te trompes, c'était moi hier soir, comme c'est encore moi aujourd'hui, dans cette grotte.  
C'est moi qui ai voulu ta mort, qui desirais _ta souffrance..._  
C'est contre moi que tu t'es battu... ne l'oublie pas!  
Cette haine qui est en moi, je la ressent encore Gojyo, elle ensere mon coeur comme ses marques sur mon corps...  
_Et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir encore longtemps la contrôler..._"  
  
Ses larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues, laissant des marques claires sur ce visage maculé de poussiere et de sang.  
"Hakkai... je suis désolé..."  
"Ha non ne t'excuses pas!"  
  
Hakkai venait de se redresser d'un coup, ses yeux brulant ceux de Gojyo, il avait posé instinctivement ses mains sur les épaules de celui ci. Il cru mourir en sentant le mouvement de recul du demi-sang.  
_Pourrait-il jamais oublier cette nuit?_  
  
"Surtout ne t'excuse pas... laisse moi" finit il par murmurer en baissant les yeux vers le sol...  
  
"Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas réussir à te debarasser de moi si facilement? j'ai toujours été là pour toi et _c'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer..._"  
Faire le fanfaron, voila comment il se sortait des situations complexes. Il ne savait pas comment calmer la douleur d'Hakkai, il n'avait jamais su parler serieusement. C'était le boulot d'Hakkai normalement, lui c'était le dragueur du groupe, _pas le sentimental..._  
  
Si seulement il savait quoi lui dire pour lui faire comprendre... _lui faire comprendre ce qu'il venait de découvrir lui même..._  
  
Mais s'il n'était pas bon pour les paroles il avait toujours été excellent dans les actes... _ne?_  
  
"Hakkai... j'ai un truc à faire, mais avant toute chose je voudrais que tu remettes ça..."  
  
Puis sortant les trois controleurs de Hakkai, il les lui posa dans la main.  
"Tu les as gardé? pourquoi ne me les as tu pas remis hier, pendant que j'étais inconscient?"  
"Parce que je voulais que tu choisisses toi même si tu voulais ces controleurs ou non et que comme tu le dis si bien,_ tu es toi_, même sous cette apparence.  
Tu es Hakkai! avec ou sans ces anneaux..."  
  
"Hai..." l'ancien humain esquissa son premier sourire depuis, ce qui avait parru à Gojyo être une eternité...  
"Mais alors pourquoi dois je les remettre maintenant?" demanda Hakkai en finissant de placer son dernier anneau...  
  
Gojyo regarda, avec un sourire charmeur, réapparaitre devant ses yeux le Hakkai qu'il avait toujours connu...  
"Parce que ce n'est pas cette version de toi que je veux _embrasser_" et apposant ses levres contre les siennes il etouffa toute reclamation possible...  
  
------  
  
Trois silhouettes continuaient inlassablement à fouiller la foret... Mais le silence semblait être leur quatrieme compagnon.  
  
Kanzeon fulminait.  
En effet c'était sa faute si Gojyo et Hakkai avaient failli s'entretuer, mais cela était arrangé à present et elle sentait que la situation virait largement à leur avantage.  
C'est vrai aussi qu'elle avait donné un coup de main à Goku, lors de leur fameuse nuit... mais ce n'était vraiment pas une raison pour que Konzen réagisse comme ça...  
Qu'il lui en veuille, elle en avait l'habitude, c'était devenu presque normal.  
Mais qu'il repousse ainsi Goku..._ non ca, ce n'était pas juste!_  
Et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça...  
  
"Sanzo! nous devons discuter et tout de suite!"  
Goku etant loin derriere, il ne les entendrait pas, c'était donc le moment ou jamais.  
Un canon d'arme à feu vint se poser sur son front...  
"Je n'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie d'entendre tes geremiades vieille peau, alors un conseil _URUSEI_!"  
  
Se degageant de la menace fictive du pistolet elle s'approcha de Sanzo, l'air on ne peut plus serieux...  
  
"Ecoute moi bien, petit morveux, j'existe depuis plus longtemps que toi et ta petite bande d'éclopés réunis... alors que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas m'écouter.  
Si tu veux jouer au jeu du plus mauvais caractere, fait attention tu risques de perdre..."  
"ksooo..."  
"Je sais que tu préfères creuver plutôt que d'obeir à un quelconque ordre, tu as toujours été comme ça, _et tu ne changeras jamais_.  
Je sais que ma petite bétise de cette nuit t'as pas mal enervé et même si je te promet que tes amis ne risquent rien, c'est normal que tu m'en veuilles.  
Enfin je sais que d'imaginer que j'ai pu _"aider" _à votre relation entre goku et toi te met dans une rage folle... mais crois tu que ce soit sa faute?  
Crois tu que je me sois amusée à mettre en vous des sentiments qui n'existaient pas?  
Vos sentiments étaient là, moi je n'ai fait que aider Goku à les exprimer.. le reste... _c'est toi qui as tout..._"  
La main de Sanzo empoigna fortement le gorge de Kanzeon...  
"Parles encore une fois de cette nuit et je..."  
  
"Sanzoooooo!!!" Goku s'accrochant au bras du bonze tentait de lui faire lacher son emprise.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fiches? ça ne sert a rien de la tuer ou de lui faire du mal... je suis sure qu'elle regrette pour Gojyo et Hakkai... Laches la!"  
D'un mouvement du bras Sanzo balaya Goku et delivra Kanzeon...  
Puis lancant un regard plein de haine vers le yukai à terre, il s'enfonca dans la foret... _seul..._  
  
Goku refreina un sanglot...  
"Sanzo? ... pourquoi?"  
  
"Va le checher goku, c'est de toi dont il a besoin..."  
Kanzeon souri avec douceur et l'aida à se relever...  
_"Va..."_  
  
------  
  
Détachant ses levres de celles de Hakkai, Gojyo se demandait vraiment si cela avait été un bonne idée...  
  
_-" arf, faudrait vraiment que je prenne des cours de " Comment embrasser son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne vous tue apres" ça risque de me servir plus tard..."_  
  
"Hakkai?"  
Celui-ci était resté interdit face à ce baiser... Il n'avait pas bougé, ni même frémi aux contact de ses levres...  
  
_- " aille aille aille... c'est pas bon... c'est pas bon du tout... y a un truc que j'ai du louper..."_  
  
Posant sa main sur son épaule, Gojyo essaya de le faire reagir...  
"Oi! Hakkai... ça va?"  
Les yeux de l'ancien humain reprirent vie, il regarda Gojyo...  
  
"Je ne comprend pas... qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire?"  
Ses yeux s'embuerent... ne pas laisser cette douleur revenir... rester calme...  
"Crois tu vraiment que cela suffise?  
Crois tu vraiment que m'embrasser va effacer cette nuit?  
Crois tu vraiment que le probleme soit là?...  
De quoi as tu besoin Gojyo? _de sexe?_ de chaleur pour une nuit? serais-je une nouvelle conquete à mettre à ton palmares?"  
  
Gojyo était abasourdi, il s'attendait à peu près à tout sauf à cette réaction...  
Il avait agit impulsivement, il avait tenté de lui montrer ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer...  
  
_- "Putain mais c'est tout sauf une question de sexe... Il a vraiment une si mauvaise impression de moi?...  
Bon le coup du baiser mauvaise idée... trouver autre chose... vite"_  
  
"Je... je ... NONNN... Hakkai tu ne comprends pas , tu ne m'a pas laisser t'expliquer..."  
"Alors explique moi Gojyo, _explique moi_... je ne veux plus ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit... plus jamais..."  
  
Hakkai sentait sa haine revenir, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi demandeuse de vengence...  
Il devait resister à son appel... _au moins un temps..._  
  
Gojyo se frotta la nuque, il avait toujours le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations impossibles...  
"Je... écoute, l'autre soir, c'était, c'était une betise... je..."  
  
_- " je m'enfonce je m'enfonce... arrghhh quelqu'un vite venez m'aider..."_  
  
"et puis elle était là et toi ben tu... tu es toi donc... alors, ben ..."  
  
_- " ok, passez moi la corde, je trouve un arbre et j'y vais...mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté..."_  
  
Puis n'en pouvant plus de chercher sans trouver de bonne reponse. Gojyo abandonna...  
A quoi bon, il avait fait une grosse connerie, pourquoi essayer de l'expliquer...  
  
"Tu sais quoi Hakkai, tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un sale kappa pervers qui salit tout ce qu'il touche et tu ne devrais pas attendre mieux d'une ordure comme moi...  
Jien aurait peut être du laisser faire ma mere à cette epoque..."  
  
Gojyo se leva et commenca à partir...  
"Ne t'inquietes pas je te ramene Sanzo et Goku, _tu te sentiras mieux si je ne suis plus là..."_  
  
La main de Hakkai attrapa son bras et l'empecha de franchir l'entrée de la grotte...  
"Attend, dis moi d'abord une chose... pourquoi m'as tu embrass"...  
  
Gojyo se retourna vers Hakkai...  
_- " ha, ça au moins je peux repondre...s'il te plait Hakkai ne me laisse pas partir.."_  
  
"Parce que quand j'ai vu Nezonka t'embrasser, j'ai senti comme une douleur dans ma poitrine, parce que quand j'ai regardé dans ses yeux c'est les tiens que j'ai vu, parce que quand je l'embrassais c'était tes yeux verts que j'embrassais, parce que, cette nuit, au lieu de dormir je suis resté éveillé comme un idiot pour être sur que tu allais bien...  
Parce que tu es toi, Hakkai, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça!"  
  
_- " je t'en pris Hakkai, ne me rejete pas encore..."_  
  
Puis s'aprochant un peu plus de l'ancien humain, il lui murmura...  
"Alors si maintenant cela te derange ou que tu refuses mon baiser, arrete moi maintenant, car je comptes bien recommencer, beau brun..."  
Et passant sa main dans ses cheveux il posa pour la seconde fois ses levres sur les siennes...  
  
------  
  
Cette fois ci, ce fut des levres brulantes de désir que Gojyo effleura. Ses mains agripaient la cheveulure d'Hakkai de peur qu'il ne se soustraie à son baiser.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et ce fut un regard emeraude qui lui repondi.  
Ce regard qu'il avait cherché ailleurs par betise et par ennui.  
_Si seulement il avait su plus tot..._  
  
Tout en continuant à l'embrasser Gojyo adossa Hakkai contre la paroie de la grotte. La pierre froide fit trembler le corps de l'ancien humain.  
Gojyo prit ce frisson pour une inviation et commenca à carresser les levres de Hakkai avec sa langue. Si douce, si chaudes...  
N'y tenant plus il forca le passage de sa bouche. Hakkai écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis enflamé par son desir il repondi avec fougue à son _"envahisseur"._  
  
Leur langue se caressaient l'une l'autre tels des amants en extase. Leur passion se declinait en soupir et en rales.  
Hakkai enlaca la taille de Gojyo et l'emmena plus pres de lui, toujours plus pres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la dureté de son corps contre le sien.  
Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, son corps reclamait plus, plus de peau à caresser, _plus de lui._  
  
D'un geste brusque il dechira le reste du debardeur du demi-sang.  
Puis détachant ses levres de celles de Gojyo il commenca à parcourir les traits de son torse avec sa bouche, avec sa langue.  
Un gout salé et cuivré l'emplissait, le sang et la sueur de Gojyo l'enivrait.  
Il voulait parcourir chaque centimêtre de sa peau sombre...  
  
Gojyo tenait difficilement debout sous les caresses du yukai, les mains sur ses épaules, il n'avait plus une seule pensée coherente... ses sens étaient submergés, il semblait qu'une centaine de mains, qu'une centaine de bouches possedaient son corps...  
  
Puis, dans un eclair de lucidité il repoussa doucement Hakkai...  
Celui ci gemi de ne pouvoir continuer son exploration.  
Un baiser vint calmer son mecontentement...  
"Du calme beau brun, nous avons le temps..."  
  
Gojyo commenca alors à enlever le haut de Hakkai, doucement, presque trop doucement...  
Ses mains tremblaient, il aurait voulu, lui aussi, lui arracher ses vetements, mais non, il devait profiter de tout, même si son desir le faisait presque souffrir...  
  
Enfin torses nus tous les deux, Gojyo effleura le bras de Hakkai, sentant sa peau reagir à cette carresse il souri...  
  
_"nous avons le temps..."_  
  
Ses mains commencerent à parcourir son dos, ses homoplates, sa nuque...  
Sa peau était si douce, Gojyo y l'embrassa, juste au creux du cou.  
  
Il voulait y deposer sa marque, prouver que cet homme _lui appartenait..._  
Son baiser devint une succion insoutenable qui fit pousser un cri de plaisir à son amant, lachant son emprise Gojyo lecha la goutte de sang qui venait de perler de son cou...  
Il ne put retenir un rale de contentement...  
  
Ce sentiment de possession il le desirait depuis tellement longtemps, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué...  
_Tout aurait été si simple..._  
  
Glissant sa bouche le long de sa machoire il murmura sur ses levres...  
"A shi te ru"  
Un baiser fut sa seule reponse...  
  
Le yukai mourrais sous les carresses du demi-sang. Celui ci prenait plaisir a retarder l'innevitable. Il savait comment appaiser son desir, mais pas tout de suite... _non pas si vite..._  
  
D'abord son torse, si fin, si ferme. Ses mains s'y promenaient comme sur un fruit defendu, sa bouche le mordait et l'embrassait alternant plaisir et douleur.  
Le rendre fou de plaisir, _lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait..._  
  
En fait, Gojyo arrivait difficilement à se contenir lui même...  
Resister juste encore un peu... juste assez pour que ce soit parfait...  
  
Le corps d'Hakkai se mouvait aux ryhtme de ses baisers, sa peau lui brulait presque... Chaque endroit qu'avait touché Gojyo semblait être incandescent...  
N'y tenant plus, il poussa Gojyo à terre et l'écrasa de ton son poid...  
  
"Laisse moi faire" lui ordonna t il dans un souffle. Ses mains descendaient le long de son torse, de son ventre...  
Au bout de quelques instants Gojyo se retrouva totalement nu, Hakkai s'ecarta un peu pour voir le corps qui lui était offert...  
  
Ce corps qu'il desirait ardemment et qui semblait le _desirer tout autant..._  
Sa peau était sombre et delicate, de nombreuses cicatrices formaient des arbesques sur ses muscles tendus.  
La chair tendre du bas de son ventre contrastait avec l'apparente force de ce corps si parfait.  
Hakkai ne semblait pas pouvoir detacher son regard de Gojyo...  
Ce dernier souri à cet examen minuscieux...  
  
Se redressant il s'employa à finir de deshabiller Hakkai à son tour...  
_Il était beaucoup trop couvert à son gout..._  
  
Nus, l'un en face de l'autre leur sourires disparurent laissant place à des regards serieux, devorants de désir.  
Il s'enlacerent sauvagement scelant leur union par un baiser...  
Leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, se carressant mutuellement.  
C'était un nouveau combat qu'ils menaient... _mais celui ci était loin d'être mortel..._  
  
Gojyo avait abandonné toute idée de faire durer le plaisir, il le desirait trop... _cela en devenait insoutenable!_  
Son corps souffrait de ne pas être totalement lié à celui de Hakkai...  
Donnant un savant coup de rein il se retrouva donc au dessus du yukai...  
"Je t'avais prevenu, je preferes toujours être au dessus", murmura t'il a son oreille  
Et posant ses levres sur les siennes, _il pris totalement possession de son corps..._  
  
Hakkai se cambra sous ses hanches, un gemissement etouffé s'echappa de ses levres, puis leurs corps se repondirent, chacun amplifiant les mouvement de l'autre, augmentant leur plaisir...  
Les doigts de Hakkai s'enfoncaient dans la chair de Gojyo, et même si du sang perlait sous ses griffures, le demi-yukai ne ressentait aucune la douleur...  
Son corps n'était plus que passion et chaleur, il n'était plus que brulure...  
  
Leur delivrance survaint en même temps dans un rale de plaisir...  
Leurs corps luisaient, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ils semblaient avoir mené le plus rude des combats...  
Gojyo abandonna la chaleur du corps de Hakkai et glissa à ses cotés...  
  
Il commencait à sentir toutes les douleurs qui semblaient avoir disparu durant leurs ebats. Elles revenaient les unes apres les autres... ses cotes tout d'abord puis son dos, du sang encore chaud y coulait tout le long...  
  
Le demi-yukai fut pris d'un fou rire incontrolable...  
Hakkai les yeux encore embués par le plaisir le regarda etonné...  
"Gojyo? qu'il y a t il?"  
Reprenant un peu son calme Gojyo, lui souri joyeusement...  
" Rien Hakkai, je me disais juste que j'avais eut une bonne idée de te remêtre tes controleurs, parce que si tu étais resté avec tes ongles de yukais t'aurais bien pu me tuer tout à l'heure..."  
Et se retournant il montrat son dos ensanglanté à Hakkai...  
Celui ci se mit a rougir...  
"Gomen Gojyo.. je..."  
Interrompant les excuses de son compagnon, Gojyo lui vola un chaste baiser...  
"Je rigole Hakkai, je n'aurais pas voulu que cela se passe autrement, j'ai vu pire tu sais ..."  
Hakai lui repondi par un sourire...  
  
-----  
  
Goku retrouva Sanzo adossé à un arbre, une cigarette à la bouche...  
Son air enervé ne l'avait pas quitté un instant...  
N'osant pas trop s'approcher, Goku se contenta de le regarder...  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux encore? Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne voulais pas te parler?"  
"Mais Sanzo..."  
"Tu ne veux donc pas me laisser _tranquille_, je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du ceder. C'est la pire connerie que je n'ai jamais faite... J'aurais du te laisser dans ta grotte..."  
Ces mots étaient en trop, Goku ecrasa son poing sur le visage de Sanzo. Celui-ci ne bougea quasiment pas. Essuyant négligemment le sang de sa levre.  
"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Saru? décidément _tu ne me sers vraiment à rien..._"  
  
_- " le faire souffrir pour qu'il s'en aille, le faire souffrir pour qu'il me laisse.  
Lui faire du mal avant qu'il ne m'en fasse...  
Pardon Goku, je ne veux pas être un pantin dans un spectacle...je refuse...  
Eloigne-toi de moi, il vaut mieux..."_  
  
Goku, les poings sérrés la tête baissée sentait sa rage augmenter à chaque mot que prononcait Sanzo.  
Sa peine avait déjà atteint son maximum, elle nourrissait maintenant sa haine...  
N'en pouvant plus il fit tomber Sanzo à terre et le rua de coup jusqu'a ce ques ses yeux remplis de larmes ne puissent plus voir qu'un fondu rouge sous ses mains...  
  
Sanzo ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre il encaissa ces coups comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas...  
  
_- " voila, donne moi ta haine plutôt que ton amour, au moins ce sentiment, je le connais je peux lui faire confiance"..._  
  
Mais les coups s'arrétèrent, il senti des larmes chaudes tomber sur son visage, lui brûlant sa chair a vif...  
Puis un baiser, doux appuyé, comme une demande...  
  
"Sanzo, ne me rejette pas, ne me laisse pas seul, je préfère mourir plutôt que tu ne me laisses seul...  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'as raconté, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ca... mais je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas...  
_Je t'aime..._"  
  
Malgres lui, malgres son esprit qui lui criait un "non" désespéré, les mains de Sanzo enserrerent le torse de Goku...  
Il savait qu'il devait le croire, il savait que tout cela n'avait jamais été une supercherie... Il fallait juste qu'il accepte qu'on l'aime...  
Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, cela lui semblait innaccessible...  
  
Ces larmes qui couraient sur ses joues, ce n'était plus celles de Goku, c'était les siennes...  
Plaquant Goku contre lui, sa bouche forma des paroles que jamais il n'aurait cru prononcer...  
_"Je t'aime..."_  
  
-----  
  
_"Yare, yare... bon on va pouvoir avancer maintenant..."_  
Kanzeon qui n'en n'avait pas perdu une miette, souriait ouvertement...  
_"Ils sont lents, mais dés qu'il demarrent on les arrete plus..."_  
  
-----  
  
_N.D.A: voilaaaaaaaa  
C'est la fin de ce chapitre, la suite arrivera un jour prochain... :D  
**Reviews onegai** que cela vous ai plu ou non :oD  
Ja ne!  
Fanny_


	8. Je t'ai trouvé

_Ohaioooooooooooo  
  
Alors voila enfin la suite et fin de "Oh kami-sama", je suis vraiment désolée que cette fin ait mis tant de temps à etre on line mais je me suis lancée dans la construction d'un site web et je n'ai plus eut de temps t moi...  
donc... GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIII "  
  
Comme d'habitude je remercie tous mes adorables reviewers, je vous adoreuuuhhhhh!!!!  
Merci aussi à mes beta lecteurs :D kissou tous!  
  
Voilà... bon ben c'est la fin de cette fics, j'ai réussi à la finir avec la phrase que je voulais alors je suis contente hihihihi (  
Bref bonne lecture et encore toutes mes excuses pour ce retard - ._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ne? Gojyo? jamais plus de mec dans ton lit?"  
Hakkai, allongé dans l'herbe, appuyé sur son coude regardait Gojyo nettoyer ses plaies dans la rivière...  
Stoppé net dans son action Gojyo éclata de rire...  
"Bah techniquement, c'était pas mon lit... et puis j'ai pas la technique de notre cher moine dépravé pour calmer les yukai... alors j'ai tenté une autre méthode..."  
Gojyo lança un clin d'oeil ravageur à l'ancien humain...  
"A premiere vue je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti... mais bon ma façon prend un peu plus de temps"  
  
Hakkai souriait sans aucune retenue.  
"En effet ta technique en vaut bien une autre... et celle la te correspond parfaitement...  
Et si tu tiens tant que ça à ta promesse, il nous faudra juste éviter les lits à l'avenir..."  
  
Gojyo qui s'était rapproché d'Hakkai, s'accroupit en face de lui.  
"Ah parce que tu vois un avenir toi?"  
Ses yeux étaient redevenu sérieux et son visage sembla soudain se fermer...  
  
Hakkai eut un mouvement de recul...  
_Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu croire, ce n'était qu'une nuit rien d'autre...  
mais ces mots qu'il avait prononcé, les avait il rêvés?_  
  
Mais avant que son esprit ne sombre dans le désarroi le plus total il remarqua un léger sourire au coin des lèvres du semi yukai...  
Le poussant à terre, il l'enfourcha, moitié énervé - moitié soulagé!  
"Et tu trouves ça drôle?"  
"Un peu voui... t'as failli y croire hein?"  
Interceptant le poing d'Hakkai, Gojyo rit de plus belle...  
"Tu sais l'autre jour quelqu'un m'a posé une question, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi depuis... mais je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse..."  
"Nani?"  
"Elle m'a dis :  
_C'est logique de te donner ce que tu désires...  
Alors dis moi,  
Sexe ou Amour...  
Duquel as-tu besoin?..._"  
Je crois que je sais maintenant ce dont j'ai besoin..."  
Et attirant Hakkai à lui il scella ses lèvres aux siennes...  
  
- " **_oui je t'ai trouvé..._**"  
  
------  
  
_"Je t'aime"_  
  
Ecrasé sur le corps de Sanzo, Goku resta là, les yeux écarquilles, n'osant plus bouger, n'osant plus respirer...  
Peut etre que si Sanzo remarquait ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'énerverait et nierait tout en bloc...  
Non il ne devait pas bouger, juste rester là et attendre que quelqu'un le sorte de son rêve...  
_Car ça ne pouvait etre qu'un rêve..._  
  
Il y a une seconde à peine Sanzo l'avait rejeté de la façon la plus ignoble qu'il soit...  
Et maintenant cette déclaration...  
N'était ce pas des larmes qu'il sentait couler sur son cou...  
_Ne pas bouger... ne pas respirer..._  
Juste etre dans ses bras...  
  
Une main sur son dos, pressante et chaude...  
  
_- " je ne rêve peut etre pas..."_  
  
"Sanzo?"  
une question? non une supplique...  
Mais la réponse ne vint pas...  
  
Se dégageant un peu de l'emprise du bonze il se souleva juste assez pour voir son visage...  
Des larmes, des larmes et du sang...  
"Sanzo... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..."  
  
Essuyer ses larmes, effacer ce sang qui ne lui rappelait que trop qu'il avait oser frapper Sanzô...  
Effacer ces quelques derniers minutes, effacer ces mots durs qu'il n'avait pu supporter, juste garde en mémoire ses trois derniers mots...  
Mais Sanzo ne semblait pas réagir aux geste désordonnés de Goku...  
  
- _" Pourquoi lui ai je dis ça? mais je suis malade!  
Je ne suis pas assez fort pour garder quelqu'un auprès de moi, pour aimer, pour etre aimé...  
Je n'aurais jamais du...  
Et puis, de toute façon comment pourrait il aimer quelqu'un comme moi.. c'est impossible...  
Tu te berce d'illusion mon pauvre...  
Et pourtant, si cela était vrai... **Goku**...  
Aide moi goku... aide moi..."_  
  
"Sanzo?  
Répond moi..."  
La peur commença a étreindre le coeur de Goku...  
  
- _" Il ne réagit pas... j'ai peut etre tapé trop fort... Je ne suis même pas capable de le protéger et voila que c'est moi qui le blesse maintenant... Pardon Sanzo, je ne suis pas digne de t'aimer, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été..."_  
  
---  
  
_"J'aurais du te laisser dans ta grotte"_  
  
Cette phrase lui avait fait plus mal que toutes les blessures du monde...  
Il n'avait pu le supporter... il l'avait frappé avec toute sa peur avec toute sa tristesse... et maintenant, Sanzo ne répondais plus...  
  
---  
  
"Sanzo... sumimasen..."  
  
Un murmure lui repondit...  
"... aide moi ... Goku ..."  
  
Sanzovenait de se reveiller au monde exterieur...  
"Aide moi..."  
"Hai Sanzo, je suis là, je ne te quitterais pas, jamais. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait peur, mais tout ira bien..."  
  
Goku plongea son regard dans l'océan mauve qu'il aimait tant et l'embrassa tendrement...  
  
- " **_oui je t'ai trouvé_** "  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Kanzeon Bozatsu, Kanzeon Bozatsu!"  
Jiroshin qui venait d'apparaître derrière la déesse, essayait désespérément de la sortir de sa contemplation des deux couples...  
"Kanzeon Boza..."  
"OUIIIII, Jiroshin, QUOI ENCORE!!! tu vois pas que je m'amuse!"  
"Justement Kanzeon, le haut conseil vous réclame, vos agissements ont assez duré et j'ai peur que vous ne deviez en subir les conséquences..."  
  
L'éclat de rire de la déesse surprit son serviteur...  
"Hoo mais voila qui risque d'être palpitant.. au moins je ne m'ennuierais pas tout de suite en rentrant au royaume céleste!  
Va Jiroushin et dis à notre cher empereur que je suis à son entière disposition, mais qu'il devra attendre encore un tout petit peu...  
On en laisse jamais se finir une histoire sans une chute appropriée ne?  
Et justement j'en ai trouvé une qui plaira a tout le monde ..."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait? on va retrouver ce sale bonze et le crétin de singe?"  
"Il faudra bien Gojyo, sinon ils vont finir par croire qu'on s'est entre-tué..."  
  
Le regard si pur de Hakkai s'assombrit soudain...  
  
- _" maintenant je comprend mieux les tourments de Goku après ses transformations en Saiten Taisei... Comment vont ils prendre mon retour? ...  
Et "ELLE" sera t elle toujours la?"_  
  
Une main sur son épaule le sorti de ses réflexions...  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer, et si "elle" est encore là je me ferait un plaisir de lui dire moi même de partir...  
A propos de ça Hakkai .. je..."  
"Laisse c'est de l'histoire ancien Gojyo..."  
"Hai..."  
  
----  
  
"Bon alors ils sont où?"  
Arrivés au campement, Gojyo et Hakkai ne trouvèrent que des tentes vides...  
  
"Ils ont du partir a notre recherche Gojyo, ils doivent réellement s'inquiéter..."  
"Qui le bonze? naaaaaaannnn il a du juste avoir peur de partir vers l'ouest à pied...  
Hum c'est une bonne idée que dirais tu si on les plantait là et qu'on partait tous les deux... en amoureux?"  
  
Le regard ravageur de gojyo fit apparaître de légères rougeurs sur les pommettes de l'ancien humain...  
"Gojyo..."  
"Oui oui je sais se sont nos amis, mais quand même, avec tout ce temps perdu on devrait avoir droit à une lune de miel...  
L'air boudeur du demi-sang entraîna un fou rire d'Hakkai. Fou rire écourté par une immense lumière surgissant devant eux...  
  
"Yo"  
"Kan... Kanzeon?, que faites vous la Kami-sama?" Hakkai n'en croyait pas ses yeux, décidément, ces quelques jours n'étaient pas comme les autres ...  
Quoi que ... si ils étaient _un peu trop comme tous les autres_ depuis qu'ils étaient parti vers l'Ouest... Et maintenant un déesse...  
  
" Moi? je venais juste voir si mes petits arrangements avaient eut une fin favorable..."  
Et jetant un coup d'oeil au bras de Gojyo posé négligemment sur l'épaule d'Hakkai, son sourire sembla indiquer que oui... la fin était plus que favorable...  
" Tes arrangements? qu'est ce que tu entends par la Kso Baba?"  
" On s'emporte vite, le sang chaud... quoi que ce ne devrait pas m'etonner, je commence à te connaitre de mieux en mieux..."  
  
Le sourire amusé de Kanzeon énervait de plus en plus Gojyo...  
Que venait elle faire là? décidément ils n'étaient jamais tranquilles...  
" DE QUOI TU PARLES?"  
Les actes expliquent toujours plus que les mots, ainsi Kanzeon pris l'apparence de Nezonka pendant quelques secondes...  
  
" Tu comprend mieux Kenren?"  
"TOI!!!! Je vais te butter" et faisant apparaître son arme dans son dos Gojyo lanca son attaque contre la Déesse, frappant malheureusement dans le vide...  
" Ne te fatigue pas , Konzeon, pardon, Sanzo s'y ait escrimé toute la nuit..."  
  
"Et elle ne crève pas cette charogne!"  
La voix irritée de Sanzo venait de se faire entendre à l'entrée du campement...  
  
"Hakkkkkaaaaaaaaaiii Gojyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooo on vous a cherchés toute la nuit... qu'est ce que vous faisiez?  
Hakkai ça va mieux? qu'est ce que t'es fort, ne? Tu me montrera encore, ne? tu..." un coup de baffeur venait de calmer les babillages incessant de Goku...  
"Urusai BAKA SARU"  
  
"_Hakkai?_" Sanzo n'avait jamais été tres fort quand il fallait s'inquiéter pour les autres...  
Un sourire rassurant lui répondit...  
"Daijobu. Sumimasen Sanzo"  
"Ne dis pas de bêtise! Tu n'as pas a texcuser, tout est à cause de cette vielle peau là bas!"  
  
Kanzeon appuyée contre son arbre regardait la petite scène des retrouvailles avec un air amusé...  
- _" ils changent pas, ils ont beau dire qu'il ne sont pas amis, qu'il sont ensemble par force, dès que l'un d'entre eux ne va pas c'est tout le petit groupe qui est en effervescence... c'en est presque touchant...  
Vraiment, qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent me manquer...."_  
Elle essaya en vain de faire disparaître ce regard de tristesse sur son visage...  
-_ " oui vraiment... ils me manquent...  
Surtout toi Konzen..."_  
  
"OI kso baba! viens un peu par là, faut qu'on parle!"  
Sanzo tenait dans ses mains son baffeur d'un air peu amical...  
"Désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester j'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais vous faire des petits salut amicaux...prochainement!"  
Et apparaissant devant chacun d'entre eux, elle leur vola à tous un chaste baisé...  
"Et maintenant que vous avez tous quelque chose à protéger, prenez en soins... yarodomo!"...  
  
Un instant interdit devant la lumière qui venait de disparaître, les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent...  
"J'ai pas trop suivi ce qui venait de se passer... ne sanzo? de quoi elle parlait?"  
Un coup de baffeur lui répondit... Il fallait bien que Sanzo passe ses nerfs...  
"ite ite ite..."  
  
"Bon finalement on en est ou? et surtout on fait quoi?"  
Gojyo qui n'avait pas pu prendre sa revanche sur la déesse avait besoin d'action...  
nul ne répondit d'abord puis, Sanzo remettant en place son soutra se dirigea vers hakuryu...  
"ikuso!"  
"Ne, sanzo? on va où?"  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens installés dans la Jeep regardèrent le bonze...  
"Comme d'habitude, vers _l'Ouest!_" dit il en pointant la direction du couchant!  
"Et qu'on ne me parle plus d'auto-stoppeuse" grommela Gojyo  
"Hai" approuva hakkai un doux sourire aux lèvres  
"Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
"**URUSAI!**"  
Le bruit sec d'un coup de feu ... la vie était redevenue... _normale!_  
  
---------  
  
Assise dans son fauteuil, Kanzeon regardait d'un regard protecteur ce tacot reprendre son chemin vers sa destinée...  
Elle avait deja subit le courroux de l'empereur et s'était mainte fois retenue de lui rire au nez.  
Quel vieil empoté, elle se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait régner avec des pensées aussi étroite...  
Enfin bon, rien de grave n'en avait résulté et sa réputation de déesse intenable n'en était que renforcée...  
- _" bon et maintenant? que pourrais je bien faire..."_  
  
"Kanzeon Bozatsu?  
"Quoi Jiroushin?"  
"Je connais ce regard Kami sama, vous devriez vous tenir tranquille au moins pour quelques temps" supplia son serviteur.  
"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne fait rien de mal que je sache... Je regarde ce qu'il se passe en bas..."  
  
Mais son sourire était bien trop malicieux... Jiroushin laissa tomber sa tété dans sa main...  
"Hai....."  
"dis moi Jiroushin... tu te rappelles de Kougaiji? le fils de gyumao?"  
"Hai, kanzeon pourquoi me demandez vous ça?"  
"Oh pour rien..."  
Et en une seconde elle disparut...  
Jiroushin la chercha pendant un instant, puis regarda à travers le lac peuplé de nénuphars...  
  
Une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs comme ceux de Doku, aux yeux aussi mauves que ceux de Kougaigi venait de s'évanouir devant le petit groupe de fils du Dieu Taureau...  
Jiroushin ne pu retenir un soupir de désespoir....  
"**_Oh kami samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**"  
  
Owari  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_**N.D.A.:**hihihihi voila c'est une fin!  
Mais une fin peut cacher une suite qui sait... -"  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, je n'ai pas vraiment précisé l'état d'esprit des personnages vers la fin car j'aime bien laissé un peu de mystère, mais peut etre que ça me servira comme base pour une prochaine fics :oD  
  
Allez je vous laisse, les reviews sont encore une fois les bienvenues hihihihi.  
Ja ne!  
  
**Fanny**_


End file.
